The Dragneel Girl
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Natsu and Grey never expected their lives to be flipped upside down when they got home from a job. Fairytail's master accepted a strange girl who has the power ability to use fire and ice magic. While they should be impossible she also claims to speak to the dead and admits that Ur taught her ice magic. While Grey struggles with her Natsu struggles too as she is his younger sister.
1. The Dragneel Child

Fairytail's strongest team was walking back to their guild. A pink haired young adult was walking, with smoke rising from his head. "I told you it wasn't going to work, you flaming, pink fuzz ball." The blue haired man said, failing to realize he was only wearing his pants. "Who are you calling fuzz ball?! You naked freezing loser!" the pink haired boy shouted back. The blue haired by looked down and shrieked in shock. "Oh not again!"

"Natsu! Grey!" A red headed women glared at them both. Suddenly they both calmed down and glared at each other as they pretended to be friends so she wouldn't hurt them. "Sorry Erza" Natsu smirked. "Some things just never change" A blond haired girl laughed, as she watched the whole thing. "Aye" said the blue flying cat as he landed on her shoulder.

Natsu kicked the door open and shouted "we survived!" Everybody in the guild turned around as the strongest team walked back. "Hi guys how did it go?" shouted Mirajane. "Yeah we did great!" Lucy smiled as she waved at her. "Until Natsu stupidly did…." Grey was interrupted as Natsu tackled him to the floor. "You were going to do it too!" "Yeah but I wasn't going to destroy the whole castle in the process!" Grey screamed as he kicked Natsu off him.

"Natsu! Grey!" Everybody in the guild stopped what they were doing and saw the master standing at the top of the stairs. Both of the boys stood up and looked up. "We're sorry" mumbled Natsu. "Yeah, sorry gramps" Grey said.

"Come with me" Gramps ordered. "You two are really in for it now" chuckled Cana, as she lowered her barrel of bear. "Yeah a real man wouldn't fight like that!" shouted Elfman. Natsu and Grey ignored them both and walked into Gramps's room. The small man was standing by the window, with a thirteen year old girl leaned beside the window, looking out to the view.

"Boys this is Mortis she is our newest member of the guild" Gramps explained. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu" he smiled. The girl looked over and said "ok." Natsu stood back a step and shouted "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE!" He had fire raging all around him. Grey threw Ice at him and pinned him to the wall. "Ignore the jerk. Gramps, why have you call me and Nastu here?" he asked.

Natsu melted the ice and walked back next to Grey to listen to the master. "Mortis has two magic abilities. The two shouldn't be possible together" he explained. "What magic abilities does she have?" Natsu asked. Mortis turned around breathed out forcefully out of her nostrils. Fire blew out of one nostril, while ice blew out the other.

Both Natsu and Grey let their mouths fall to the floor. "What the hell!" Natsu shouted. "Wow! How is that even possible?" Grey asked. "This girl has a lot to explain to you both as her past connects you all together" Gramps explained. Mortis turned around and stared at them both. "Where did you learn Ice magic?" Grey asked. Mortis looked worried as she knew the answer will affect Grey profoundly. "What?" he asked. "Ur taught me Ice magic" she said.

Grey stood back a few steps. "What!" he shouted. "No! Your lying. Ur died fourteen years ago. You're too young!" he raged. Ice was forming over his fists. "Grey let me explain. I have a curse as well as two gifts. I can speak to the dead. Ur came to me four years ago, she offered to teach me ice magic I said yes and she has taught me everything I know." Grey had tears running down his cheeks. "No you're a liar!" Grey shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Leave him to his ice pebble to calm down" Natsu smiled. "Natsu what Mortis has to say next will affect you like it has done to Grey" Gramps warned him. "Natsu. Your name is Natsu Dragneel yes?" she asked. "Yeah I named myself after my father Igneel" he smiled. "Just as I did four years ago" she said, sadly. "Huh?" he asked. "Natsu Dragneel. My name is Mortis Dragneel" she explained. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Four years ago a dragon found me wondering in the woods. He took me in and taught me fire magic and taught me to read, write and told me about the guilds. He told me to join Fairytail when I was ready" she explained.

Natsu just stood there staring at her. "Why did he tell you to join us?" Gramps asked. Mortis closed her eyes and said "because he told me about a brother. An older brother with pink hair. Natsu I know Igneel taught you, but he told me that you and me are biological siblings."


	2. The Curse

Natsu slowly started to shake his head as he said "I can't… we can't…" He then ran out of the room. Mortis huffed in disappointment and said "I'm sorry Gramps. Maybe I should leave." "No you are needed here. Both the men have been doing better since they both got married, but something has always been missing from their lives. You are going to be a great influence in their lives" Gramps smiled. "No I won't. Not for Natsu. I know who our real parents our Gramps" Mortis explained. "What?" he asked. "I know what they did to Natsu, I know that he doesn't even know. Gramps I'm taking a huge risk by being here. It's difficult for Grey because of who taught me ice magic, but I am Natsu's true sister" she said.

"Then I would like to beg you to stay. Just for a few weeks" he begged. Mortis looked at him and smiled. "Ok" she smiled.

"Good luck" he smiled as she left the room. She walked to find Grey hugging his wife Erza. He was trying to come to terms with what he had learned. Natsu was with his wife Lucy. Everybody in the guild stared at her. She kept a strong glare at them. "Hi Mortis" waved Mirajane. "I've got your drink" she smiled. Mortis sat at the bar and paid her. "Thanks" she said. Grey marched up to her. "Grey don't" pleaded Erza. Grey grabbed Mortis's t-shirt collar by the neck and pulled her right up to his face. "Why are you lying?!" he shouted. "Grey I know it's hard for you, but I wouldn't lie about a person who meant so much to you" she explained. "How do you know all this?" he screamed. "Ur told me all about you and your past with Deliora" she said. Grey lost his temper and slammed her against the wall. "Don't you dare mention that name in front of me! You have no right!" he screamed.

"Grey!" Erza called as Natsu pulled him back. Lucy walked up to Mortis and pulled her back gentle. "Grey that was uncalled for!" she shouted. "She's lying about Ur. She's dead so how can she teach her!" he shouted. "She has the curse of seeing the dead. Wait, please tell me that's not how Igneel found you?" begged Natsu. Mortis shook her head and explained "no Igneel is still alive as far as I know." Natsu was relieved, but he was struggling to face the fact that Igneel found his sister and that he has a full blood sister.

Mortis was staring over Grey's shoulder. He looked back to see nothing there. "Would you like to see her?" she asked. "You mean Ur?" he asked. She nodded. "How would you do it?" he asked. Mortis walked over and placed her hands on the sides of his head and closed her eyes. Grey could feel the cold ice on one side, but her other hand was so hot like Natsu's.

His sight suddenly blurred and turned blue. He looked around to see everyone had gone. He saw Mortis still holding onto the side of his face, but he was sitting down. He was looking at his body. He was a ghost. "If she's killed me, I'm going to kill her" Grey spat.

"You were never violent." He recognised that voice. He stiffened as he couldn't stand to believe it. Ur walked in front of him. "Hello Grey" she smiled. "But how can…" "I understand your anger towards the girl, but everything she has said is the truth. She needs you just as much as you need her" she explained, with her smile. "Ur" he whimpered. "I'm sure this is hard for you. But something evil is coming Grey. It's coming for you and Natsu. This girl is your only chance of survival."

He was suddenly thrown back and he found himself back in the guild. Mortis was also thrown back. She had a bloody noise, from too much concentration. Natsu was by her side. "How did you do that?" Grey asked, shakiing. "It's a curse. I can see the dead just like you can see the living, but they keep talking to me. In my sleep, in my dreams. They never stop. Ur accept to train me from the dead, because my training is vital to our futures" she explained.

Lucy and Natsu helped her up, as Erza helped Grey up. "We all have to talk about this" Erza said. Mortis nodded in agreement as her nose bleed stopped. "Come over to our house and we can talk about this there" Lucy suggested. Just as they were about to leave, Mortis grabbed her small items of possessions in a rugged old black bag and Mirajane walked over and said "I have to place the Fairytail mark on you, to make you an official member." "I'm only going to be trying out this guild for a few weeks" Mortis explained. "We can remove it if you choose to move, but I hope you don't" she giggled. Mortis nodded and pointed to the right side of her neck and Mirajane stamped a black Fairytail logo there. "Thank you" Mortis said, as she ran off to catch up with the others.

As she walked past the sea she felt uneasy. She had always been used to the cave and forest and now she was in a crowded, strange place. She stopped and stared at the sea. Natsu saw her staring. "You guys go on, I'll catch up." The others walked on. Natsu stood next to Mortis and stared out to the sea as well as he remembered the first time he came to the village. He was excited and couldn't wait to join Fairytail and go on jobs and see how well he could really use his fire magic. "He just left and never came back" Mortis suddenly said.

Natsu knew what she was talking about. He closed his eyes as he remembering how hurt and scared he was when Igneel left him. "It will get better. I promise" he explained. She looked at his pink hair and wondered why her hair was black. She wouldn't change to pink in a million years. "You're nothing I imagined" she said. "How did you imagine me then?" he asked, interested. "I don't know, I guess I just couldn't believe it until you walked into the room." Natsu smiled. "Come on the others will be waiting for us" he said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.


	3. Brother And Sister Bonding

"So you're saying you turned into a ghost and met your old master?" Lucy asked as she unlocked the door to her and Natsu's house. "Yeah. It was almost like she killed my mind then brought it back" Grey explained. "I was shocked when you both suddenly bolted backwards" Lucy said. They all sat at the dining table waiting for Natsu and Mortis to come. "I just can't believe she is Natsu's real sister. She's been through everything he went through. What I want to know is why Igneel is leaving them alone" Grey explained. "I think that's something he would like to know too" Erza said.

Suddenly Mortis and Natsu walked in. "Wow this place is huge" Mortis said, looking around. "You kidding me. This place is tiny" Lucy said. "Bigger than the cave me and Igneel shared."

"Would you like anything Natsu?" she smiled. "Fire" he said. "Me too please if that's ok?" Mortis asked. "You eat fire too?" Grey asked. "And ice" she explained. Natsu and Grey couldn't figure out how her two magic abilities worked together. They were complete opposites and yet they work together. Lucy got a fire going in their fire place and Natsu picked up two logs and gave one to Mortis and they both sat at the table and started to eat their fires.

"So here's what we have" Erza began. "We have you. Mortis Dragneel, who claims to be a biological sister of Natsu Dragneel and was trained by Igneel, who Natsu was taught by. Then you also claim to have a curse of speaking to the dead. From which Ur came to you and trained you ice magic. But this is the issue we, the two magic abilities you have can't work together." Suddenly fire was circling around them and a small ice sword was created in the middle of the table. Everybody looked at Mortis to see she had her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes the fire and ice dissolved into the air. "You didn't even use your hands" Grey said, astonished. "All I have to do is picture the hand movements in my mind. They are practical the same thing" she explained.

"So what do we do now then?" Lucy asked. "I'm going to stay with Fairytail for a few weeks to see what guild life is like" Mortis explained. "You will love it. Choose your own jobs get paid great. Let's face it Fairytail is the best guild in the world" Natsu smiled. Mortis smirked and said "I'll find out for myself."

"So Mortis where are you staying?" Lucy asked. "Oh. I haven't really thought of that" she said. "Well stay with us until you decide if you will stay with Fairytail or not" Lucy suggested. "Are you sure?" Mortis asked. "Yeah, don't you think Natsu" Lucy asked. "That's not a bad idea. I'll get to know my little sister" he smiled. That smile quickly faded when he remembered he had a sister.

"Me and Grey need to get going. We will be at the guild in the morning" Erza said. "We'll see you there" Natsu said. When Grey an Erza were gone, Natsu showed Mortis the spare room they had. "You can sleep here. I know it's dusty, but we have never had any use for it until now. So it's all yours" he explained. "Thank you"" Mortis said, as she stepped inside.

Natsu left her alone to get used to her new life. He walked downstairs to find Lucy sat at the table worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just so weird. Two hours ago we were worried about having our lives taken from us, now you have a sister" she explained. Natsu leaned on the wall and put his hand on his head and scratched it. "What do I do? I barely even know her, yet I feel protective over her?" he asked. "I think it's because you believe she is your sister. Natsu do you remember anything before you met Igneel?" she asked. He stared at the wall for a while, before he answered "never really thought about it."

Suddenly the door flung open and Happy flew in and crashed on the sofa. "LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy roared. "I heard about your sister. That's so cool! How come you never told me!" happy asked. "I didn't know" Natsu said, as he sat at the dining table. "Where is she then?" he asked. "She's upstairs getting used to her new room" he explained.

Natsu started to remember some of the teaching Igneel taught him. "Remember Natsu, fire training with me will be difficult, I will teach you the ways of the fire and during our training your body will change. Are you sure you're ready?" Igneel asked. Natsu smiled and shouted "are you serious? I was born ready!" The dragon smiled as he started their first lesson.

Mortis leaned on the wall and stared out the window. This was the first time she will sleep in a house. She looked back in the room and couldn't get her head around that this was her room. It only had a bed. It didn't feel right. "What's wrong?" she tensed up as her vision darkened. She turned around to find a teenage boy with a glowing cut along his mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You know I will check up with you every day" he smirked. "Look no one else can see you like I can, you need to go before my brother enters the room" Mortis grunted.

Just as the door opened Mortis's vision lightened up and Natsu walked in. "Hi" he smiled. Mortis leaned on the wall again and said nothing. "Listen, me and Lucy were thinking about going out for dinner. Do you want to come?" he asked. "What kind of dinner?" she asked. "Food from all over the world and as much as you can eat" he explained. Mortis thought she might as well go out to dinner with them and get to know her brother. She nodded and said "ok."

He then put his arm around her and said "sweet! Let's go!" Mortis was so amazed at how energetic and funny her brother was, she almost smiled. They both walked down the stairs. Lucy smiled and said "you both ready?" "Oh yeah" Natsu laughed, while shaking Mortis. Mortis looked at him, when he let her go.

Natsu stared at her and asked "why don't you try smiling for change?" "Haven't seen the point since I got my curse" Mortis explained. "Yeah how did you get that anyway?" Lucy asked. Mortis stared at her and said "I don't want to talk about it."

Natsu and Lucy dropped the subject and they left for a restraint. When they arrived Mortis was amazed from the mount of food. They sat on a three man table. "Where's Happy?" Natsu asked. Happy suddenly landed on the table with a massive red fish in his mouth. "Mmm yummy" he said. Natsu laughed. A waiter came a brought them the food. Mortis had heard about food like this before, but she had never tasted it before. While they were eating she felt something was wrong. Natsu explained that it will get better, but she couldn't see how it could. Igneel explained that when Natsu learned about the guilds he couldn't wait to join one. But she just wanted to stay in the cave with her fire magic.

"So Mortis how long did it take you to get to Fairytail?" Happy asked. "Three days." "How did you get there so quickly? It took me two weeks to get to Fairytail" Natsu asked. "I took a short cut over sea's" she explained. "You mean you swam overseas?" Natsu asked. Happy and Lucy's mouths dropped. "No. Thanks to my ice magic, I kind of skated" she explained. "We so have to take job tomorrow and test out your skills" Lucy said. "We just got back from one. I have an idea. Me and Gray should fight you" Natsu suggested. "Are you…" Lucy was interrupted. "Bring it on" Mortis smirked while smashing her fired up fist on the table.


	4. Natsu And Gray VS Mortis

Grey and Erza walked into the guild to have everyone stare at them. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is it true you and Natsu are going to fight Mortis?" Cana asked. "What?" Grey asked, shocked and confused. He ran outside to find Natsu stretching his limbs. "What they hell is going on?!" he screamed. "Oh hay Grey. We're going to fight Mortis today, you better warm yourself up buddy" Natsu suggested. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Ah come on. Don't you want to see how strong she really is?" Natsu smiled. Grey smirked and said "it would be interesting wouldn't it?"

They both warmed themselves up and Mortis walked onto the beach, where some of the Fairytail Wizards had already gathered. Natsu and Grey walked over. Grey took his top of and threw it on the ground. Mortis took her black coat off and everybody gasped. She had black clothes covering her chest, a strong six pack and what shocked everybody the most was that her body was red and blue. They seemed to have their own sides. When the master saw this his eyes widened with fear. "Impossible" he whispered to himself. "I've never seen something like that before" Mirajane said. "No I haven't either, but I know what it is and it's incredibly dangerous for a child to have" the master explained. "What is it?" she asked. "It doesn't have a name, but it's like a balance. Like ying and yang. If you apply it to your powers then you can become as powerful as you want" he explained. "How does Mortis have it?" he asked, worried. "That is something we both want to know."

Mortis raised her arms as they suddenly turned red and blue. Natsu and Grey stared in amazement. "What kind of magic is that?" Grey asked. "Who knows? But we can take my little sis on. I need to teach her that she can't mess with her big brother" Natsu smiled. "You ready for an ass woopin sis" he smirked. Mortis smirked and used her hands to signal for them to bring it on. Lucy saw the same smirk Natsu has. It was weird to see that in a young girl.

Grey charged first. "Ice make wave!" he screamed. He used one of the waves in the sea to turn to ice and was aimed to crush down on Mortis. She took a deep breath and shouted "Fire dragon sun!" A huge fire ball started crashing into the water, creating a hole for Mortis to fit through when the wave smashed down. Natsu had never heard of that before and was amazed at what it was. She then ran at Natsu and three fire at him. Natsu ate her flames and said "now I've got a fire in my belly." His hand grew flames and he shot them at Mortis.

Flames grew from Mortis's feet and soon she was hovering in the air. Mortis wave her hand from left to right and a massive fire wave started. Grey jumped in front of Natsu and shouted "Ice make shield." And a shield grew in front of them. While both their powers clashed Mortis quickly shouted "Fire Ice Dragan Make…" Both Natsu and Grey heard Mortis shout this and started to imagine what she could be doing. "Fist!" she screamed. She was now throwing both her fists to the ground. Her fire wave finally disappeared and everybody could see her fire was ice. "Wow!" everybody gasped. Mortis and Natsu both stared as the fire ice was approaching them. "Oh crap!" they both said as they tried to defend themselves. But they had no chance. The fire ice sent them both flying, with heat and ice burns. The blue and red colours on Mortis's body faded back to her normal pale skin tone.

She picked up her coat and put it on as she walked past Natsu and Grey who had both lost their strength. "I win" she said. Grey stood up with burns all over him, while Natsu stared at the sun, with his ice burns. "She can't be real" he whispered to himself. He knew someone would be able to beat him, but they way she could combine her ice and fire magic was beyond possible in their world. Lucy ran over to help Natsu up. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine. I think" he said. He watched Mortis walk back to the guild.

She suddenly stopped. There were loads of Fairytail Wizards out on the beach staring at her, but on in a dark purple cloak with the hood up was staring at her. She pretended not to see him, but all she could see was the mouth. Suddenly the person started to smirk and purple smoke started to rise from inside of the cloak.

Suddenly the figure pointed at Natsu and purple, lightning shot out of his hand. "Ice make shield!" shouted Mortis. Her shield covered Lucy and Natsu. Lucy screamed as the wizards stumbled as the man started to run away. Mortis jumped high and used her fire magic to fly in the sky and catch the man.

"Mortis!" shouted Natsu. But she was long gone. Mortis felt her magic energy slowly fading. She landed on the streets, rolled forward shooting icicles at the man and started running again. The man used his lightning magic to melt the icicles. He suddenly ran down a back alley, stopped and had his lightning ready to strike her heart. She never came. He got confused and the lightning disappeared. "Where is she?" he asked, himself.

Suddenly he got taken to the ground, by something falling on top of him. He was suddenly thrown to the wall, to see Mortis there with her hands covered in fire and Ice. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "Who I am is none of your concern" he smirked. Mortis still couldn't see under his hood. "You just tried to kill Natsu! WHY!" she screamed. "You Fairytail Wizards are all doomed. Not just him!" Mortis's eyes widened in fear. Could this be the darkness they have all been warned about? What she was warned about since she was a child? Suddenly hear sight started to turn black. She started to feel dizzy and walked backwards while lowering her hands. "He laughed and said "Have a good sleep Fairy, by the time you wake up, it will be too late for you stop us!" he spat. He ran down the end of the street and vanished. Mortis collapsed by three barrels and was out of sight by the pedestrains. "Not now" she grunted. "Natsu" she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND LEAVE FEEDBACK ON THE STORY. ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTION FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTURES ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS. NEXT CHAPTURE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!**


	5. Mortis's Curse

Mortis was covered in dark clouds. She seemed to be standing on them. "This is not a good time!" she grunted. Suddenly the boy with the glowing cut across his lip appeared in front of her. "It's never been a good time with you since I died" he moaned. Morti moaned "don't pull that string with me Spirit. You know I've been on the run." "When were you going to tell the whole story to Natsu and Grey?" he asked, while crossing his arms. "They don't need to know!" she shouted. "Who do you think that man was just now, trying to kill Natsu?" Spirit asked. "You mean…" "Yes Mortis, they've found you and they now want revenge on what you did to them."

"What I did? You were there too" she spat. "Mortis we tried to escape all that, but when you did that, they would have wanted revenge. I don't know why you did it" Spirit explained. "I did it to try and save every child that was there." her eyes were tearing up. "How was I supposed to understand the potential I had. No one could have told me" she cried.

"Mortis you killed us all that day! And that's why you were given the curse!" Spirit screamed. Mortis lowered her head in devastation as she knew this to be true. "Look I can't be asleep for days on end like before. I need to get back. How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "Four days" he answered. "Please, take me back" she asked. Spirit nodded and said "I will see you tomorrow and every day after that." Mortis's sight started to brighten as she replied "I know."

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. 5 Days

Natsu and Lucy spent five days looking for Mortis. He ran up to the bar and asked "Has she come back?" Mirajane shook her head. "No nobody has seen her since the attack." "Gramps do we know anything about it yet?" Grey asked. "No. As far as we can tell the wizard is not from any of the guilds. He was a freelancer" he answered. "So where is Mortis? Do you think he got her?" Natsu asked, impatiently. "Natsu your sister is stronger than anybody in the guild. She proved that a couple of days ago. I'm sure she will turn up soon" Gramps encouraged. But Natsu wasn't too sure.

"Natsu I'm sure she will be back soon, why don't we go home, or get a job because we have to pay the rent soon" Lucy suggested. Natsu nodded, unhappily.

Mocca suddenly slammed the guild doors open and shouted "Mortis is back!"Natsu jumped as he watched his sister walk in. She looked exhausted, skinny and weak. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. "It a very long story" Mortis grunted. Mirajane sat her down on a table and brought her food and drink. Natsu lost his patience. He smashed his fist on her table and shouted "I'm sick of hearing it's a long story, or you don't want to talk about it! It's time you spilled the beans!"

Everybody in the guild stopped and stared at them. Mortis glared at Natsu with her black covered eyes. Natsu stared back. It was time they she explained what is going on and this darkness that was coming. Mortis took breathed out a hot breath through her nostrils. The smoke rose as Natsu repeated "you need tell us what is actually going on." Lucy wanted to tell Natsu to calm down, but from the attack a few days ago she felt the same way. "Mum and dad abandoned us" she said. Natsu's eyes widened. His breath was stuck and he couldn't breathe. "Mum and dad" he whispered. "You've met them?" Mortis nodded. She ate her food and when she finished she explained "our parents were tricked Natsu. They were told that if they kept any of their children, then they would eventually kill them due to their high power. Their powerful wizards Natsu." He couldn't feel his legs. He sat down before he fell. "Our parents abandoned us to save all life Nastu!" Mortis cried.


	7. Jerry And Susan Glammer

Mortis finally found the apartment number. She folded up the paper with her parent's address on and placed it in her pocket. The door was a dark red with gold numbers at the top. She couldn't believe she had finally found them. It had only been two days since Igneel disappeared and Mortis had a hunch on where to go to start research. She searched in the Mongolia library and she surprised how easy it was to find her parents birth certificates and eventually hers and Natsu's.

She knocked on the door and waited nervously. A Man with sharp dark hair opened the door. "Hello?" he smiled. Mortis couldn't help but to stare at him. She could see herself from this man. "Um, can I help you?" he asked.

Mortis snapped out of her stare and asked "sorry, is this the apartment of Jerry and Susan Glammer?" The man nodded and said "yes I'm Jerry. How can I help?" "May I come in?" she asked. Jerry smiled and allowed her in. Inside was a small apartment with one bedroom and bathroom. She walked into the living room and kitchen. She looked on the walls to see pictures of the couple together. She was trying to see if they had any baby photos of her and Natsu, but she couldn't find any.

Susan was sat on the sofa with a book. She looked up as Mortis walked in. She had bright pink hair, that reached her stomach. Mortis started to see herself in her a lot. She smiled and said "hello." "Hi" Mortis smiled nervously. "Please sit down, can I get you a drink?" Jerry asked. "No thank you I'm fine. I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked. Jerry and Susan sat down opposite Mortis. "Are you two wizards?" she asked. "Yes we are. I control wind while Susan has the magic ability over steel" Jerry explained. "Are you a wizard?" he asked. "I hope to be. I'm actually on my way to Fairytail to join. I have the magic ability over fire and ice" Mortis explained. "That's good" Susan smiled. "Are you two part of guild?" she asked. "No we are actually hired by the Magic counsil to work on specialist missions" Susan explained.  
Mortis was surprised. "So I guess that means you two are powerful in your abilities?" she asked. Jerry smiled and looked at his wife as he said "we try and keep our abilities under control, but we can sometimes loose the plot." Susan laughed as she said "sometimes?" Mortis looked around their small apartment and asked "well with a job like that couldn't you get somewhere bigger?" "We may have a big job, but we don't get paid very much… wait, why are we telling you all this?" Jerry laughed.

Mortis believed that time would be as good as any. "Do you have any children?" she asked. Both their smiles faded as Susan explained "we have had two. Unfortunately, we had to give them both away." "Why?" Mortis asked. Jerry was the first to know who she really was. "you're not…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. Susan then slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw it too. "You need to leave" she gasped.

Mortis was now on the edge of tears as she said "I just want to talk." Susan was now on her feet demanding for her to leave. Jerry was sat on the sofa with his hands on his mouth. "Leave now or I will use my magic on you!" she screamed. Mortis stood up with her hands in the air as she slowly made her way to the door. "I'm sorry ok. I'm leaving" she cried. Susan looked devastate as she shouted "don't come back here again ever!"

Mortis had the door slammed in her face. She fell to the floor and cried her heart out. She was hoping for at least a relationship with her parents, but they don't want to know. And what was worse, is that before they knew who she was they were nice people. They were happy together and they both are strong wizards. She understands her strong hold of wizard power.

For an hour she was sat by their door listening to their conversation. She couldn't understand everything, but she got the impression that Susan wanted to know her and her son she also gave up. Mortis sniffed and she got up and left the building. She walked down the river, towards Fairytail. She knew they would be closed now, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. She sat on a bench and watched the ducks in the river. Over the long dark hours her eyes grew heavier. She was too depressed to sleep, she kept repeating everything that happened in her head. "Hi kiddo." Mortis turned around to find Jerry walking towards her. She was shocked as she thought she would never see them again. "Hi. Dad" she said. "It felt weird calling someone dad after all this time of not having a dad. Jerry sat next to her and said "I'm sorry about earlier. I want to explain everything to you." Mortis looked at him and listened to everything he said.

"Susan and I went on a job over twenty years ago. We both were still young. Not even eighteen and we ran into this cult. This was no ordinary cult. This cult had extraordinary power. More power than Zerif. While we were taking them down, a small group we missed placed a curse on us. That curse was that every child we have won't be able to control their magic abilities and will end up destroying life."

Mortis stared at him. Jerry laughed and explained "we believed it to be nonsense, but after deep research they blessed Zerif with extraordinary power and look at all the darkness he brought. A year later Susan fell pregnant with our first child and we didn't even hesitate to still believe the curse was true. But her pregnancy was rough. The doctors had her in daily, because the baby's magic power was so strong, they were worried it was ripping her womb. We both made the decision to give the baby up."

"That must have been Natsu" she said. "Who?" he asked. "Natsu Dragneel. I found his birth certificate, but I was trained in the same way he was. By a dragon he told me his name. I know the name on the birth certificate was different, but that's what he calls himself. He is the salamander in Fairytail" Mortis explained.

Jerry look stunned. "I've seen my son" he gasped. He had seen the salamander out an about with the blue cat. He then smirked a little as he had seen the way acts when he was with his friends, the blonde, ice boy and the red head. It reminded him of himself when he was Natsu's age. "Listen I love the bones of you and Natsu, but Susan going through two pregnancies and giving her children up, it tore her apart. She can't handle having both her children back in her life" he explained. "What about you?" she asked. "I would love to have you both back" he cried. Mortis hugged him tightly. Jerry hugged his daughter the way he had wanted too for many years.

Mortis felt like a normal kid, hugging her dad. Mortis leaned back and asked "when can I see you again." "Give me a few weeks. I will see you again" he promised. "Dad I will bring Natsu next time. I'm sure I will meet him in Fairytail" Mortis suggested. Jerry nodded and said "please." He gave Mortis and envelope and said "Give Natsu his when you meet him." Mortis looked inside to see two pictures of the Jerry and Susan holding two different babies. Jerry got up to go and Mortis quickly said "Dad. My name is Mortis."


	8. The Death Threat

Natsu couldn't breathe. "Dad wants to meet me?" he gasped. Mortis nodded. He had his nails dug into the table. Happy was flying over him, wondering what his reaction would be. Everybody in the guild was waiting. Mortis grabbed her bag and brought out the envelope and opened it and gave one picture to Natsu. He took the picture in his unsteady hand and looked at it. He saw his mother's pink hair and his father's spikes and his grin. Natsu saw the resemblance in it and he saw himself as a baby. Not a pink hair in sight, just a small smirk.

He looked up at Mortis and said "I want to see him." Mortis nodded and stood up as she said "I'm meeting him tonight, in about three hours. Now if you all don't mind I'm going home and to bed. I will see you at home Natsu." She walked out of the guild. Gray glared at Mortis as she left. He had a bone to pick with her and he was going to make sure she knew it.

The clock struck ten. The moon shone on the river as Jerry sat down on the bench and waited for his daughter. He was wondering if she was going to bring Natsu with her. He had to sneak out as he knew Susan wouldn't approve.

Mortis and Natsu walked down the path. Natsu was waving his hands about stupidly as he said to himself "everything will be ok." Mortis had her hand sin her trouser pocket. She had left her coat back in her room and she was able to fade the blue and red skin colour, so her skin tone was normal, but she was wearing her black strap covering her small chest.

Mortis stopped as she said "there he is." Natsu stopped and stared at the man. "is… Is that him?" he asked. Mortis smiled and nodded. "Go" she insisted. He looked down at her and she was giving him the smile he pulls. He placed his hand on her head. He started to walk towards him. Jerry looked to the side to find Natsu walking to him. He stood up wide eyed. "Natsu" he gasped. He started walk towards him. "Dad" Natsu whispered. He could barely stop himself from tripping as he started to run towards him. Jerry laughed as he embraced his son.

"Oh my son" Jerry sighed. Natsu couldn't believe he was finally meeting his true father. Jerry then noticed Mortis in the distance. He opened up his arm, gesturing her to join in. Mortis walked and hugged her father and her brother. For one shining moment she felt like a normal girl. They all sat down for over an hours talking. Natsu was talking about how he gets motion sickness easily. Jerry clenched his stomach as he explained that he has it too. Mortis felt like she should leave them alone to talk. "I'm going to go home" she said. "I'll see you next week dad." "Bye love" he smiled. She heard Natsu talking about how he found Happy.

She walked down the street by the river. Only when she was out of sight, did Spirit walk out. He smirked. Mortis stopped and stared at him. "Tomorrow I will tell them about the Blood Assassins. Spirit I can't go on like this" She explained. Spirit smirked as he looked down at the ground as he said "you don't really have a choice in the matter anymore." "Spirit I had no idea that you and the others were trapped in the building" Mortis cried. "Hmm" he smirked. "I can't believe that we were friends for one moment." Her eyes widened with shock. "Spirit" she whispered. "When we were captured and held hostage, we all had our faith in you to save us, but you went and spat in our faces!" he shouted. "You killed us all!" he screamed, as he faded. The world around her was back to normal. She fell on the floor and cried.

She was suddenly grabbed and thrown against a wall. She suddenly saw Gray pin her there. her feet were unable to touch the ground. "Gray, what the hell?" she asked. "You and I both know you have been screwing with us, since you got here" he hissed. Her eyes widened with surprise. Did he just hear her talking to Spirit? "Who are the Blood Assassins?" he asked. "Gray tomorrow I promise" she begged. "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Me and Natsu may not see eye to eye, but we consider each other family and right now he's too distracted by you, so here's the deal" he explained. "If I ever see you in Fairytail again, I will end you personally." He then threw her to the ground. Mortis bent backwards to land on her hands and jumped to her feet. "Then you can say hello to Ur for me!"


	9. ENOUGH!

Natsu walked into the guild, with his arms behind his back. "Hi guys!" he shouted. He and Lucy sat down with Grey and Erza. Grey drank his drink as Lucy noticed his dark, heavy, tired eyes. "You ok Grey? You look tired?" Lucy asked. "I had some things to do last night" he answered. "Yes, he didn't come back home until three in the morning" Erza said. "What were you doing?" Natsu asked. "Nothing really, just stuff" he answered.

"Has Mortis come in this morning? She didn't come back last night" Natsu answered. "I dunno. I think she took a job" Grey answered. "No she hasn't come in today yet" Mirajane said as she brought out the food. "You don't think she got caught up again by that wizard again do?" Natsu asked. "I'm sure she's fine" Erza said.

Cana walked over and glared at Grey. "Hi Cana. What wrong?" Lucy asked. "I've got a bone to pick with Grey" she said. Grey looked up at her as she said "I saw you last night. How could you!" she screamed. Everybody in the guild was staring at them. "You threatened to kill her!" she asked. "Kill who?" Erza asked. Natsu was staring at him with confusing. "You threatened to kill someone?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Cana asked. Grey closed his eyes as he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I saw him with Mortis last night." "You threatened Mortis?" Lucy asked. Natsu stood up as he screamed "why?" "Look I care for everyone on our team and since that kid arrived you've changed. I have been worried about you. You spent five days looking for her. I did what I thought was best for you" Grey explained. "You had no right!" Natsu screamed as his lit up his fist and punched Grey in the face.

Grey landed on the other side of the guild, with his cheek burning. Both Lucy and Erza had to restrain Natsu as he screamed "so because of you I will never see my sister again!" "I did it for you Natsu, she's bad news!" Grey shouted. Suddenly everybody in the guild was taking sides. "Grey's right. She was acting weird" Makarov said. "No a real man leaves things alone" Elfman argued. "Elfmans right" Mirajane said. "He's just looking out for Natsu" Gajeal said.

Everybody was split in half and it looked like a war was ready to break out. Before anybody could use their magic power some shouted "ENOUGH!" Everybody stopped and stared at the entrance to find Mortis at the door. Grey couldn't believe she had the nerve to come back. Natsu was relieved. She was holding some papers in one arm. "What are you doing here!" Grey shouted. Mortis stared at him with sympathy. She smiled a little. Grey couldn't' believe she was smiling. She walked in and said "I found out who attacked us and I will explain how they relate to me."

She threw the papers on the table as she explained "the man who tried to attack Natsu was called Keliff. He uses death magic disguised as lightning magic. One touch from it and your dead. He is from a death guild called blood assassins." The master walked over and said "how did someone like you stumble across them?" he asked. "Just in the wrong place in the wrong time. I was captured as a child and taken to a dark underground base as a prisoner for two weeks. I was beaten and tested on and during that time my anger grew out of control."

"So it was you" the master stated. Mortis nodded as she suddenly looked ashamed of herself. "What happened?" Natsu asked, confused. The master explained this one. "It was said that a child with unspeakable power had their spirits broken and killed the guild members and the other children there." "you killed them?" Erza asked. "Not on purpose!" she panicked. "I was in the middle of a torture session and I'm not too sure, my anger just got out of control. That's when I first discovered my ice magic potential."

"So it was an accident?" Lucy asked. Mortis nodded and said "every day after that I've been able to see the dead. That's when Ur came to me and said she could help me control my ice magic power." "Do you think this death guild has come back and wants revenge?" Natsu asked. "Yes. But this time is different. I taught myself the power balance." She then activated the blue and red to show on her body. "So that my power outburst never happens again." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find it was Grey. "I'm sorry" he said. Mortis couldn't hold back and hugged him. He hugged her too as he felt so guilty for threatening to kill her. "So what do we do now?" Natsu asked. "We fight" Mortis answered.


	10. The Death Prophecy

Mirajane was lucky Mortis couldn't drink. Everybody had gone home, but Mortis had stayed late. "Are you OK Mortis?" she asked. Mortis looked up from the table "huh?" "Natsu and Lucy went back to their house hours ago. Are you alright?" Mortis closed her eyes from exhaustion. "I said that the next thing we needed to do was fight, right?" she started. Mira looked confused and asked "you did. Mortis what's going on?"  
Mortis closed her eyes from exhaustion and sighed. Suddenly her world turned dark again. "Mortis?" Mira asked concerned. Spirit walked from behind her into Mortis's view. "What is it?" Mortis spat. "I've come with a warning Mortis. Death leaks through this guild. Keliff will throw the final blow with no magic. Blood must be drawn and you must decide whose blood it will be." Before Mortis could ask any questions her sight went back to normal.  
She was gripping the edge of the bar ad she had started to sweat with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Mira asked. "So… Sorry. I have to go!" Mortis shouted. She ran out and ran all the way back to Natsu and Lucy's. She ran through the door, slammed it shut and leaned back on it breathless. Natsu appeared in the hall with Happy on his shoulder. "You ok?" he asked. She stared at him and didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Happy asked.  
Natsu suddenly got concerned. "Mortis what is wrong?" he asked, steeping closer. She suddenly hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to do. She had never hugged him before. He'd also never had been hugged before by a child, not even Romeo when he was younger. He looked at Happy who said "hug her back Natsu."  
His arms wrapped themselves around Mortis's shoulder. "She is so small" Natsu thought. "I guess being young with so much power, does have its down sides." Mortis's legs suddenly stopped working. She had worried so much that she had worn her body out. Natsu caught her and said "easy, I got you." He carried her up to her room. "Is this what having your own blood related family is like?" he wondered.  
Little did he know, Mortis was thinking the exact same thing. Yes, they had their father in their lives again, but their mother didn't want then, due to her own fear. When she escaped being hostage Ur was alive, so she could never actually touch her. Igneel was a dragon. She was so comfortable and warm she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Lucy walked out of her room and saw him with mortis. "Is she ok?" she asked. "Yeah, she's just tired" Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she said "look at you holding a child. You look all grown up." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked passed him to go down stairs. Natsu went into Mortis's room and put her to bed. Before he left he sat next to the bed and used his finger to move her hair away from her face. "You may be my sister" Natsu started. "But over the past couple of weeks I do see you as my own." He placed his forehead on hers and said "I'm so lucky to have you Mortis and I hope you feel the same." He kissed her forehead lightly and walked out of the room saying "I will die before I let anything happen to you." And that was Mortis's worst fear.


	11. Gray's sister

The following morning everybody was at the guild waitng for the master and Mortis to come from downstairs to tell them the plan. "I'mm all fired up, I'm ready to get going" Natsu screamed, with his mout drawling with fire. "You need to be more concerned on how difficult this will be for Mortis. She's going to need you" Luc said. Gray drank his beer, while Lucy stared at him and said "and you too."

Gray spat out his drink and coughed. When he finished he asked "what does she need me for, I threatened to kill her?" "you two share the same master, she may be skilled with her magic, but you and Natsu have more battlefield expriance" Erza explained. "Your suppose to be on my side" he nudged her.

Everybody was suddenly silent. The master and Mortis walked down the stairs. "Mortis has explained to me the people who kept her as a slave and what she believes will be their next move. We need all the magic power we can. Everybody who is willing to join the fight come tonight for the plan."

Mortis stared at everybody in the guild who was cheering to show their support. She started to see what Natsu was talking about when he considered everybody in the guild his family. Fairytail do treat each other as family. Just before she smiled, a massive clash of purple lightning came and struck behind her. Everybody turned around to find a man in a dark purple cloak, holding on tightly to mortis, with a knife by her neck.

"Listen to me fairies. I'm very happy to fight you lot. You fairies wil have your wings clipped after me and my death guild will be done with you" he smirked. "Keliff" Mortis spat. She could never forget about him. He's the reason her powr went out of control and killed the rest of the slaves. "Let go of my sister you BASTARD!" Natsu shouted. Gray had his teeth gritted. He didn't know where this had come from. Even though she was Natsu's biological sster in some way he felt like a brother to her aswell.

"No I think I'm going to take home with me" Keliff explained. The sudden fear in her eyes of being taken back, enraged Gray. "Let her go!" he screamed. Mortis suddenly pushed herself backwards to hit him against the wall. The sudden impact caused him to release her. She turned around and shouted "Fire dragon, iron fist" and smashed her fists to the wall. Keliff had jumped and landed behind her. "Ice make Canon" Gray shouted and shot his canon at kellif. Mortis jumped high to avoid being hit. Natsu threw Fire at Mortis for her to eat. She ate it and felt the fuel in her magic power. "Requip!" Erza shouted and she changed in her angel armer. Lucy brought out a key and shouted "open gate of the golden bull, toras." And the cow was next to her. Mortis landed with them behind her, showing keliff that you don't just mess with the Fairytail guild.

But as usual, Spirit wanted Mortis at the worst of times. She started to see black and she was loosing strength. She suddnely collapsed into Keliff's arms. With her out cold and using her as a human shield, no body want to strike him. Natsu was breathing deeply. He knew all about Spirit and his bad timings. He believed he does it on purpose to get his own back on Mortis for accidently killing him.

"I'll be going now. See you fairies later" and in a purple flash and lightning bang, they were gone. Lucy closed her gate and erza requipped back into her armour. Natsu said "when are we going?" While the plan was being discussed for immediate action, Gray couldn't believe he let Keliff just take her. Natsu noticed this and asked "you ok Gray?" "Are you not raging?" he asked. Natsu nodded and said "of course I am, but I need to think clearly to get her back. Why are you angry?" Natsu asked. Gray nodded why he explained "I know she's your sister and I threatened her and everything, but after everything being explained and seeing how fragile she actually is and also the fact we shared the same ice maker master, I kind of feel she's like my sister too." He was reday for Natsu to smake him and have a brual about how that Mortis's is his sister, but instead he placed a hand on his should and said "it's ok we're going to get her back. We're going to save our sister."


	12. Ur

Mortis saw nothing but black mist. "Spirit!" Mortis shouted. She hoped the guild would be able to save her. "Why do you pick the worst of times?!" she screamed, annoyed. "It's not Spirit Mortis." She would recognise that voice anywhere. She took a hasty breath as she said "Ur."

Ur walked into view with that calm smile. "You've grown so much" she said. "You see me every day" Mortis said. "True, but I don't always see your power. Your ice magic power has grown extraordinarily fast" she said. "It's lucky that you've mastered the power of balance." Mortis's stomach turned itself inside out. She remembered the reason why she learned the power of balance.

"Mortis you need to bring Gray here" she said. "Where is here?" Mortis asked looking around the dark place. "Leave that to me, bring Gray here" Ur said. Mortis had never attempted to show someone the dead from being unconscious.

"We need to leave now!" Natsu shouted for the tenth time in two minutes. "We can't until Erza, Juvia and Wendy have come back ith information on where he went" Gajeel shouted. They butted their head against each other again. "Look stop. The only way we are going to save Mortis is by keeping calm and forming a plan in the mean time until the girls get back" Lucy said.

While the boys sat down grunting, Gray had walked outside the guild. He was every bit as worried about Mortis as Natsu was. He leant on the wall and let the wind blow against his cold skin. He closed his eyes and remembered threatening her. "If I ever see you in Fairytail again, I will end you personally. Then you can say hello to Ur for me!" He shook his head in disgust. "Are you alright Gray?" Cana asked. Gray looked at her and said "no I'm not, but I don't go about screaming like those two dragon slayers do."

"Why did you threaten to kill her Gray?" she asked. He looked down in shame and admitted "we get new people in the guild all the time, but Mortis had a huge impact on me and Natsu. The impact she made on me wasn't due to her ice magic.." "it was because you share the same master?" she asked. Gray nodded. He suddenly a wave of dizziness. He looked up and placed a hand on the wall, to keep his balance. "You ok" Cana asked. "Yeah, but I can't seem…" he couldn't finish. He collapsed. "Gray!" Cana shouted.

Natsu heard her shout and ran out. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know he just collapsed" she explained. He did the same thing mortis does. "Mortis must have done it" he whispered. He picked Gray up and walked back into the guild. The master let him place Gray in one of the spare rooms until he wakes up. "You jerk. You make sure to find ou where Mortis is being taken" Natsu smirked.


	13. Forgiven and Begging

Keliff carried Mortis back into the dark death guild of the blood assassins. After Mortis's out of control power, he was the only remaining survivor of the guild. It took him years to rebuild. Inside the guild was huge and empty. Not a light in sight. He threw his cloak off and dropped Mortis in the corner. He chained her arms and legs before she woke up. He knew she had huge amounts of magic power and when she comes out of her death session he was finally going to get his revenge. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on the side of her head.

Mortis had her eyes closed and Gray appeared next to her. Mortis fell to her hands and knees from exhaustion. "What… Where am I?" Gray said, confused. He suddenly saw Mortis and ran to her side. "Mortis are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." Gray suddenly noticed Ur in front of him. He couldn't help but to stare at her. "Ur" he said. Ur took his hand and helped him to his feet. She smiled at him warmly, just like she used too. Tears were streaming down his face. She hugged him and said "I'm proud of you, Gray." Gray started to cry out loud, hugged her tightly and say "I'm so so sorry Ur. Please, you have to realise how sorry I am!" "You don't need to apologise. I made the decision to take away that darkness inside you and if I didn't, you wouldn't have grown into the man you are today."

Gray couldn't believe he was hearing that Ur has forgiven him. "Thank you" he cried. Ur then pulled back and explained "you have to listen now." Mortis stood up and stood next to her student brother. "Keliff has returned for Mortis. He has you back in the guild you were kept a slave in" Ur said. Mortis started to panic and walked back. She walked back straight into Gray. "Your going to be okay. Where is the guild located?" Gray asked. Mortis turned around and said "forty miles from Igneels cave in the west. Natsu should remember where the cave is located."

"Keliff wants your magic power, Mortis. Since you learned the power of balance Keliff is going to take it and add it to his power. He is stronger since you killed the guild" Ur explained. Mortis remembered how strong he was before. If he is stronger now, Fairytail don't stand a chance. "Gray tell the guild to bring as much help as possible" Ur said. "Get Lyon and his friends to help too" she said. Gray huffed in frustration. "Not that git." Mortis couldn't help but to laugh.

Suddenly her head started to hurt. "Ah" she screamed clenching the side of her head. It felt like something was trying to rip out the sides of her head. "What's wrong?" Ur asked. Mortis recognised this feeling and it was something she hoped to never again. "Mortis what's going on?!" Gray panicked. Mortis waved her hand and said "you have to hurry" and she made Ur and Gray vanish.

Keliff suddenly appeared in front of her.

Mortis knew she couldn't be harmed while she was in this state, so she shouted "you BASTARD!" Keliff laughed as he explained "your mouth will be the death of you. You understand that right?" "I don't really give a crap right now. I'm not a scared child anymore." "I'm fully aware of how powerful you have become and I intend to make you even more powerful since you have the power of balance now."

Mortis became confused. "Then what? The moment you give me that power, I will rip you to shreds" she promised. "I'm going to take every bit of your magic power. Your body will go into shock and ill never be able to contain any magic power again. With all that power Fiore is as good as mine" Keliff smirk, clenching his hand in front of him. "You must have a big head. I don't have that much magic power." "You underestimate yourself child. You haven't even felt the true strength of your magic power." He threw his hand in front of him and Mortis started to feel a strange sensation. She felt light. She felt the power slowly building inside of her. She felt like it was going to rip her body apart. "Stop it!" he shouted. Her body went stiff and felt like she couldn't move. "Now!" she screamed. "I want you to beg me, just like you used too" Keliff glared. Mortis glared at him and knew she had no choice. "Please, make it stop!" she begged quietly.

Keliff smiled and said "just like the good old times, hay Mortis?" "You really want me to answer that question?" she spat. He continued his smile as he released her from her strong power hold. Mortis finally relaxed and took a couple of shaky breaths. "Right, I think you should come back to life now, don't you?" Before Mortis could understand what he was talking about her life went blank.

She gasped for air. She had never come out one of her sessions like that before. Keliff was right in front of her. She tried to kick him away but found herself tight bonded by chains. "Get away from me!" she demanded. "We have a lot to talk about child." He stood up and said "I need to explain how you started seeing the dead. After all I did place that curse on you in the first place."


	14. Broken Spirit

Gray woke up from his session. He felt like he had just woken up from sleeping. He looked around to see he was in the Fairytail medical room. He turned around to see coat on the chair. He wondered how long he had been out. What was wrong with Mortis? Why did she suddenly send him and Ur away. "You have to hurry!" Mortis's word rang through his head. He jumped up out of bed and put his coat on and ran into the main hall. "Gray your ok" Erza smiled, relieved. She hugged her husband. "I know where Mortis is. Wheres Natsu?" Gray asked. "He's at his house. Where is Mortis?" Erza asked. Gray quickly explained what happened. "I need you to contact all out friends outside Fairytail, then meet me at Natsu's" Gray finished. "OK" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Gray ran to Natsu's and smashed his fists on the door. "Natsu it's me!" he shouted. Lucy opened the door, shocked to see Gray. "you're awake" she gasped. They walked into the front room where Natsu was sat staring at the fire. "Gray? You've been asleep since yesterday" Natsu said. "Look Mortis knows where she is being kept" Gray said. Natsu stood up as he asked "where?" "Forty miles from Igneels cave in the west." Natsu stared at him as he asked "Igneel's cave?" Gray nodded. Natsu hadn't been to Igneels cave for many years. "Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, unconvinced and said "yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've been there. So what's the plan?" Gray explained the plan. "Then lets go!" Natsu said. Everybody packed a bag and started walking to Igneels cave.

"Ah!" Mortis was thrown to the other side of the hall again. Keliff kicked her hard in the stomach. Mortis had the breath kicked out of her, with blood pouring out of her mouth. When she got the smallest amount air, she would cough up more blood. "Had enough?" Keliff laughed. Mortis stared at the floor as blood stained her chin.

"Hay Mortis what you doing?" Mortis opened her eyes wider. "Nothing. Just wondering about this guild stuff." She was starting to remember something from when she first joined Fiarytail. She was in her bedroom and Natsu was trying to spend time with her. "Oh you mean Fairytail. It's a great guild isn't it?" he smiled. Mortis continued to stare out the window. She missed Igneel hugely and wondered why he abandoned her. Natsu saw her depression and guessed it was something to do with Igneel. "I miss him too, you know." Mortis turned around shocked. "I've never stopped missing him" Natsu continued, standing up. "I've spent every day looking for him. And I know in my heart I will one day get to see my, I mean our dad again and he will explain everything."

Mortis was hesitating. Her eyes were tearing up as she said "I can't do this Natsu. I'm not like a wizard like you." Natsu then pushed her hard and she fell to the floor. "What the hell?" she asked, standing up. Natsu pushed her down again. "Stop it" she spat. When she stood up again, Natsu punched her hard and was smacked into the wall. She banged her head. She started to see blurs. "Right now I'm PISSED OFF!" she shouted. She put her fist in her hand, in front of her and shouted "Ice make fist!" Natsi was then stuck in ice shaped of an fist.

Natsu was smiling. "What was that for, jerk?" she asked. "Why did you get up?" he asked. "because I could?" she answered. "why did you do it again, after the second time?" he asked. "because while I have the strength to stand, I'll stand" Mortis answered, getting confused. "Why did you fight back?" Natsu smirked, breaking the ice. "Because you wouldn't stop."

"Right. You have the spirit of a Fairytail wizard. When you pushed to the ground it hurt and you worked your way through it, you stood up and continued to fight. That's all you need as a fairytail wizard. You'll fit in great!" he smirked.

Mortis stared down at the blood on the floor. She wished Natsu and Gray were with her then. She had never smiled at any of them properly. But she took this opportunity to look up at Keliff, smirk and say "I'm a Fairytail Wizard I will work through this pain and beat the crap out of you. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Fire flew out of her mouth and was aimed straight at Keliff. The impact sent Mortis flying backwards, through a window. But stopped and hovered in the air. She looked back to the guild to see Keliff unharmed with his hand out. Mortis floated back into the guild. "You have more spirit I will give you that." Mortis floated into his hand and now was being strangled by him. "But spirit won't save you this time fairy" he threw her to the floor. He grabbed a syringe filled with grey liquid and stabbed her with it. Mortis squinted at the pain the liquid brought. Her magic power suddenly started to fight her body.

"I know Igneel was your father." Mortis stared at him. "Where is he?!" she cried. Keliff started to laugh as he went into his t-shirt and brought out a necklace with a long dragons tooth on it. Mortis's cheeks were flooding with tears. "No you didn't" she cried quietly. Natsu's word rang in her ears as cried. "No matter what we get back up!" But right then shew wanted to ignore him. "IGNEEL!" she cried. "You sound just like him when I slayed his throat. His tail hangs on my roof in the village I was raised. "NOOO!" Mortis screamed. Keliff saw the spirit sparkle in her eyes die as the pain in her body took over. "DAD!" she screamed.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were wlaking to the cave, when suddenly Natsu stopped. The wind blew his scarf to his right. He felt something off. He grabbed hi scarf as a tear fell down his right cheek. He didn't know why, though. "What's wong?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, I just got this strang sensation of sadness and my heart rip apart" he explained. He looked up at the afternoon sky and wondered if it was Mortis. He closed his eyes as he whispered "Igneel. Please, I need you right now."


	15. Numb Heart

Erza was back at the guild and everybody volunteered to go and help Natsu and Gray save Mortis. "We still need more wizards" Erza said to the master. "Lumia Scale is here!" Everybody turned around to see Lyon lead the Lumia Scale guild. "So I hear Gray needs our help. Typical it was going to happen" Lyon laughed. Erza smirked at the mocking that was taking place. "We appreciate your help" she said.

"Then you won't mind if I join too." She turned around to see Jellal walking in. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I have some cores to settle with Keliff from a long time ago. Also I met Mortis a long time ago when she was a little girl. Long before she was captured" he explained. Erza couldn't believe how many links the child had, that connected her to the wizards in Fairytail. She reminded herself to ask later how Jellal knew her.

Nastu stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy and Gray turned around. "What's wrong" he asked. Nastu started to recognize the forest. "We're nearly there" he whispered. Gray turned to Happy and Lucy and said "Go back to the guild and bring them to the cave." Lucy and Happy nodded. They started to run back to Fairytail. Natsu started to lead the way to the cave.

Gray was intrigued to finally see where Natsu grew up. "What! I can't believe it!" he laughed. He ran over to a tree, knelt down and scrapped some mud off it. Gray ran over to find marking son the tree. "It's still here" he laughed. Carved in the tree was the words "Igneel with his son Natsu." "Igneel carved this when I was able to use my fire magic to jump on him. He was so proud that my fire magic had grown in strength" he smiled. He stared at it for a while with the smile. "You alright?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded as he said "just remembering the day that's all."

Gray suddenly noticed something more. He scraped the rest of the mud away and more words were seen "and Mortis" Natsu stood up. "Maybe one day when I find Igneel, me and Mortis can be together and we can all be happy." Gray stared at Natsu and saw him smiling at that thought. "Come on. We need to get going, or Mortis won't be around" Gray said. Natsu nodded as he said "ok. The cave is this over there."

They walked up to a dark cave. Natus shivered as he felt the cold emptiness of the cave. Gray brought out the compass and said "west is that way" he pointed. Natsu stared in the direction. He wanted to go get Mortis as fast as he could, but he also wanted to see if anything in the cave had changed. "Let's go we have at least another days walk ahead of us" he said. Natsu nodded and said "ok."

Three days. It's only been three days. Keliff was gone. Mortis didn't know where. Her clothes were ripped, blood was everywhere. She had her eyes closed, not caring about seeing the world around her. Her eyes were glued shut by her dry blood. She had lost count on how many wounds she had. The serum she had been injected with was still increasing her magic energy. It was painful to even move an inch. She had been still for a day and everything was numb. Including her heart. Igneel was gone. Was he killed the same day he left? Was he going to come back for her? These were now questions that were never going to be answered.

"You know you can escape?" Mortis laughed and said "what's the point Spirit? My father is dead." "You speak to the dead every day." "It's still not the same. I didn't ask for this curse. And now I know that bastard place it on me."

"I placed the curse on you the day you killed the guild and the children prisoners. Think of it as a gift compared to what I really could have done to you that day." Mortis gritted her teeth as she asked "are you even real? Or just one of Keliff pawns of power?" "I'm real" Spirit replied. "Prove it" Mortis spat. She still refused to force her eyes open. "Igneel isn't dead Mortis."

Mortis lifted her head as she said "what?" "I promise you he isn't dead." Mortis really wanted to believe him. Deep in her numbed heart she wanted there to be a small spark of light that Igneel is out there. "Keliff had his tooth, Spirit" Mortis explained. "Your as dumb as you look weak. His plan was to break your spirit and feel like you have nothing in your life worth fighting for, so you don''t use your new incredible strength against him" Spirit explained.

Mortis continued to sit there, with her eyes closed. She was thinking of what to do. "Are Gray and Natsu coming?" she asked. "They are four hours away." "How long until this serum is finished?" "Two" he answered. She felt Spirit starting to fade away. Just before he faded he said "I know where to find your dragons." And in that instant the small spark of light was lit in her heart once again.


	16. Dad Jellal

Two hours passed and the pain was gone. Keliff was still nowhere to be seen. She shuffled to see if it still hurt move. No pain. She smirked as it was time. She slowly made her to her feet. With her legs bound in chains, it wasn't an easy task. She took a deep breath and felt the magic energy in her veins. She didn't want to use her magic. If Keliff is around, the moment she uses her magic will be the time keliff can take her power.

She ripped her arms and legs out of the chains, snapping them to pieces. She forced her eyes open, through the dry blood. Her sight was blured to begin with, but after a minute they focused. Keliff was not back yet. Mortis didn't like it. Where was he? And why did he leave in the first place? Mortis found the window she broke when using her fire magic. She ran and jumped through it.

She landed outside the dark forest. This was bringing to many memories she wanted to forget. The guild was still the same. At least it was covered in icicles, blood and dead children, like the last time. She glowed her power balance just to remind herself she has it. the blow and red colours lit up her body. She took a calm breath. She started to run away and towards Igneels cave.

Happy flew Lucy over Mangolia and towards Fairytail. They went side and found loads of wizards there waiting. Happy put Lucy down and everybody was silent. "We know the way. Come on, Mortis is counting on us!" she shouted. Everybody cheered and ran out the guild. When they were out of magnolia, Erza walked beside Jellal and asked "how you know Mortis?" Lucy and Happy heard. "Wait, you know Mortis?" Happy asked. Jellal smiled a nodded. "I found her when she was one, walking through the forest."

Jellal walked through the woods, wondering what he was going to with his life now. He remembered the tower of heaven, what he did to Erza and the others. Natsu and his fight. He remembered it all. He had enough supplies to last him a month. He wondered if Fairytail would accept him.

He stopped when he heard small footsteps. He prepared himself. But a one year old child walked into view. He relaxed and watch her. She saw everything smiled. She was intrigued at everything. She stopped and saw Jellal. She stared at him in wonder. He walked towards her. The girl laughed and waved. He smiled and knelt down to her level. "Hello" he said. The child smiled also, but didn't speak.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her naked body. He concentrated on the magic energy around the child and there was more than he had ever felt before. "Death" the child laughed. Jellal stared at her. "Death" she smiled and held out her hand. "Your name?" he asked. "Death" the child laughed. He started to wonder why the child was out there. He picked up the child and said "It's nice to meet you Mortis."

Four years had past and Jellal and Mortis were walking through a small village. "Jellal can we stop for a bit please?" Mortis asked, exhausted. He turned around and said "sure only for five minutes." They sat down and Jellal passed her some bread. "When are you going to teach me magic?" she asked. Jellal stared at her shocked and surprised. "You want to learn magic?" he asked. "Yeah, just like you" she smiled. He placed a hand on her head and said "as you get older, you'll get stronger. When you're strong enough I will start to teach you any magic you want." Mortis smiled and shouted "thank you!" She hugged Jellal tightly and was excited to get stronger. Jellal was hugging her back. The past four years were great having Mortis with him. It gave him a purpose. Raising the child. He saw this as redemption for everything he had done. He hadn't told her yet. She was too young to understand.

He suddenly felt a dark presence, he held on to her tightly and said "hold on to me."

Mortis did as she was told. Jellal stood up and shouted "who's there!" A single man walked into view, wearing a purple cloak, just like Jellal's blue cloak. Jella couldn't believe his eyes. Mortis heard his breath inhale suddenly. She looked up at him to see his wide shocked eyes. "Jellal?" she asked. He held her head against his chest. "Keliff, it's been a while." Kellif crossed his arms with a smile and said "yes twenty years to be precise brother." "Brother?" Mortis asked, turning around. She saw Keliff and he looked exactly like Jellal, but he didn't have marks over his left eye. She looked up at Jellal and asked "who is he?" "He's my twin brother. Keliff Siegrain Fernandes. We were separated when we were children" Jellal explained. Keliff laughed as he explained "separated yes. But when I was captured by the same cult, I was sent to learn the dark magic. When I was strong enough. I killed them all. You promised to come for me and you never did Jellal!"

Mortis looked at Jellal to see tears down his cheek. "It's a complicated past we both have. Let me explain…" "NO! I'm done waiting for you to explain anything. I've come to bring you the same pain and loneliness you caused me!" he shouted. He then stared at Mortis. Jellal realized what he wanted. He held Mortis even tighter and took a step back. "No, I won't let you take her!" he shouted.

Tears were in her eyes with fear as she asked "take me?" "I won't let him" he whispered to her. He put her down and took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. He closed his eyes and said "I will protect you." Mortis nodded and said "of course you will. You're a wizard." He smiled as he placed a hand on her head said "yes I am."

He turned around and activated his heavenly body magic, causing him to glow. Keliff laughed as he started to glow purple, with lightning around him. "I don't want to fight you. Please let me explain" Jellal shouted. "You should have kept your promise!" Kellif screamed. He then thrust his fists forwards and purple lightning flew straight towards his brother. "Jellal!" Mortis screamed. Jellal threw his hand up and a massive yellow circle blocked the attack. He immediately sent a wave of heaven magic towards Keliff. He laughed and jumped away from the attack.

As the battle continued Mortis watched in amazement and observed what they were doing. Suddenly Jellal was taken by surprise and knocked to the floor. "No!" Mortis screamed. She ran in front of him and spread her arms out to protect him. "Mortis… you… you have to run!" he said. Mortis glared at Keliff and copied a movement she saw Jellal do a few attacks back. Mortis's and started to glow and threw the heaven magic at Keliff. But it wasn't as close to as big as Jellal made it. It was massive compared to his size. Keliff barely missed being shot down.

When he landed he stared at the child in shock. Maybe instead of killing the brat he could use her. Mortis was breathing deeply. She felt dizzy. She fell to her knees. "Mortis!" Jellal shouted. She quickly stood up and tried to do it again. But nothing happened. Even though he had huge amounts of magic energy she didn't know about, due to that attack being the first time she used magic energy she couldn't do it again so quickly.

Keliff laughed as he walked towards them. She turned around and tried to drag Jellal away. "Come on Jellal. We need to go." He tried to stand, but he collapsed. Mortis struggled as she placed his arm over her shoulders. Keliff was right in front of them now. "Jellal please. You said you would protect me" Mortis cried. Keliff used one final spell and cast in at Jellal's head. He fell backwards and was about to faint. He watched as Mortis was being dragged away. "Come on child. Be nice!" he smiled. "Jellal!" she shouted. Jellal watched one final time before he blacked out and he thought he heard her shout "DAD!"

Erza couldn't believe it. "I spent eight years trying to find her. When I discovered she was at Fairytail I dropped everything to come and find her" he explained. "Keliff is your twin? I thought you didn't have any brothers. Only when you duplicated Siegrain" Happy asked. "I named my duplicate after my brother. Even when I possessed I was still looking for Keliff. When me and Mortis found him that day he didn't give me a chance to explain" Jellal said.

"He seems too far gone in dark magic power to be saved" Lucy guessed, based on what she had heard. "I only hope he hasn't gotten worse. I want to save him." "I don't know if Mortis will give you the chance. She is mad at Keliff and I think she will take the chance at his life if it is given to her" Erza said. "I always tried to teach her that life and freedom are sacred" he said. Lucy felt awkward due to what he tried to pull off in the tower of heaven.

"I can't believe you were the first to raise Mortis" Happy laughed. Jellal started to look to the ground he tread on. "I've missed her terrible. I failed to protect her" he cried. "I'm sure you did the best you could to protect her. Who knows what had happened to Keliff during the tower of heaven. Anything could have happened to him to make him this powerful. He could be possessed at the moment. Maybe there is still hope for him" Erza suggested. Jellal wiped away the tears as he said "I pray that you a right."


	17. I HATE YOU!

Keliff was outside the guild while he was waiting for the serum in Mortis to finish. "You brought this on yourself Jellal. You think I wanted to do all this with my life. I wanted to be a night. Not a wizard. But having this power, I can do anything I want. I want more of it. Mortis is the only one strong enough to hold the amount of power."

He suddenly stopped. He saw Mortis jump through the window and land. He stood in the shadows and watch her scan the area. If the serum is complete then he knew he would be no match for her. He needed her to use her magic energy before he could take it away. Mortis quickly scanned the area. She didn't see him hiding. She then ran full speed away from the guild. "You run now child. I know exactly where your going and I'm sure your friends will be there too."

Mortis had been running for a while. Her legs hurt and she started to get dizzy again. She stopped and just collapsed. She was breathing deeply and was struggling to keep her eyes open. She badly wanted to sleep, but she was scared Keliff would find her when she was asleep and capture her all over again. But sleep took over and she closed her eyes.

Natsu and Gray had been walking in the dark, dead forest for half a day. "We have about anothers hours walk, before we get to the guild" Gray said. Natsu punched his fists together as he spat "she better be ok, or that guy won't be able to eat or swallow anything when I'm done with him." Gray rolled his eyes as he said "I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong Fairytail wizard. I hate to admit this, but she's stronger than both of us put together." Natsu laughed and said "that's my sister."

Gray stopped shocked. "What?" "You said it" Gray gapsed. "What?" Natsu asked, even more confused. Gray pointed and said "that's your sister." Natsu turned around and saw Mortis laid in the mud, covered in dry blood and bruises. "Mortis" he whispered. He took one small step towards her. Then another. Now he started running. Gray was right behind. "Mortis!" he shouted. Both boys were each side of her. Gray held Mortis in his arms, while Natsu was checking her wounds.

"That… That BASTARD!" he raged. Fire was all over his body. "Natsu chill. You'll burn this forest down. We should get her back to the cave and wait for the guild. Wendy could heal her" Gray said. Natsu calmed down and nodded.

Gray gave Mortis to Natsu and they spent the day walking back to the cave. Mortis seemed to be reacting badly to a single touch. Natsu felt her try to push away. "I'm sorry" Natsu silently cried. Gray saw all her wounds. Including the deep cuts n her eyebrows that caused her eyes to be covered in blood. It made him mad. "I'm sorry too" Gray whispered.

After another day of walking they made it back to the cave. Natsu stopped and prepared himself before walking back in the cave. Everything was exactly the same. Natsu spat some fire in the center of the cave and everything was lit up. It was just a normal cave. "So this is where you and Igneel lived?" Gray asked, walking around. "Yeah. Nothing seems to have changed" Natsu said, placing Mortis down carefully.

He took his black vest of, rolled it up and placed it under her head. Gray walked over and took his long white coat off and placed in over her. "Natsu, she will be ok." "I know" Natus said, closing his eyes in rage. Gray suddenly noticed something. He saw a blue cloak folded up. "Hay did you forget something, when you left?" he asked, picking up the cloak. Natsu stood up and took the cloak. "This isn't mine" Natus said, taking the cloak. "No, it's mine." Mortis voice was rusty and croaky. "Mortis Natsu shouted. He knelt down, while she sat up they hugged tightly.

She couldn't stop crying. "Don't let him take me again! Please!" she cried. "No I won't ever let that happen again! Natsu said, his voice full of anger and rage. She cried as she explained "Keliff, he put this serum in me, increasing the strength of my magic energy. I don't know how strong I am but… I can't use my magic with him around, otherwise he will take it from me."

He let her go and looked her in the eyes as he said "we will make him pay." Gray walked over to them. Mortis tried to stand, but couldn't get her legs moving. Nastu helped her up and she hugged Gray. "I'm glad your ok" he said. She held onto him tightly as she said "thank you for coming." "Always" he said.

Mortis suddenly realised where they were. "Are we in Igneels cave?" she asked. "Yep we're back home" Natsu said. Light was shining through the entrance. She was safe and out of the forest. "Help me outside, I want to see the sunlight, please?" she begged. Half a week in the dark guild, you'd be surprised at how quickly you miss the sun.

They helped her outside her arms over their shoulders. They walked her outside the cave. The sun shone brightly over her face. She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. Natsu stared at her and said "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile." She then turned and smiled at him. "Like you said, I should smile more." Natsu then smiled at her.

"Hay, that's the guild. Oh crap Lyon is here" Gray moaned. Mortis then noticed someone she hasn't seen in years. She started to panic and stumbled backwards. "What's wrong?" natsu asked. Mortis couldn't help but to take small rapid breaths. She couldn't believe he was here. Why?

Jellal couldn't believe his eyes. Mortis. She looked so grown up. Anger serged through him, when he saw all the blood over her. What had his brother done to her? But when she panicked and stumbled backwards he ran up to make sure she was ok.

"Jellal?" Gray asked, shocked to see him. He ran up to Mortis and knelt down. "Get away from me!" she shouted. Jellal stood up in shock. "Mortis…" he gasped. She gritted her blood stained teeth and shouted "this is all your fault. I hate you!" Natsu stared at Jellal, full of questions. Mortis wasn't done. "I told you to go! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"


	18. The Cloak

"Mortis! Calm down!" Natsu shouted. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. Gray could barely see her pupil. He couldn't understand what the problem was. Jellal wasn't a threat. He was jut standing there shocked as Natsu and he were. But she wasn't calming down. The more she saw Jellal the more she panicked.

"Forgive me Mortis" he said, as he punched her out cold. "What did you do that for you jerk!" Natsu yelled. "She wasn't calming down. We can use this time to heal her and find out why she has panicked." Natsu picked her up and took back inside the cave. Wendy ran in and immediately started to heal her. "So do you want to explain to me why Mortis freaked out on you?" Natsu asked Jellal. Jellal stared at Natsu, still in shock. "Be nice Natsu, you don't understand fully what just happened" Erza said. Lucy walked beside her husband and explained "Jellal was the first one to find Mortis and the first to raise her. Keliff is Jellal's twin brother. He abducted Mortis from him years ago in revenge."

Natsu stared at Jellal and asked "you're the one who found Mortis?" Jellal nodded and said "yes I found her when she was one. Keliff took her four years later." "What does Keliff want with her?" Gray asked. "He's always wanted more power. He uses children as test subjects to hold huge amounts of power, then absorbs it through them" Jellal explained. "Why can't he just absorb the serum himself?" Gray asked. "I don't know why. Maybe painless for him to do it that way. I know going through with the serum is painful" he suggested.

Natsu smashing his fired up fists on the side of the cave wall. Everybody in the cave stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu. "so he uses children to grow magic energy and takes it for himself?" he spate. His eyes were wide with anger. He looked over at Mortis to see her wounds slowly healing. She was nothing compared to the girl he first met. She was strong and held her own in a fight. When he and Gray found her almost dead in the forest, it killed him inside. Then when she woke up she cried and clung to him for dear life.

"Don't let him take me again! Please!" Her cries were ringing in his ears. "And Mortis went through the pain and torture for this man. For his own selfish desires!" he screamed. "He needs to be stopped! I don't care how we stop him, but he can't continue to do this to innocent children!" he raged. Veins were popping in his skin. "And we will" Gray said. He had his eyes closed to keep himself calm. "He will pay for he did to a member of Fairytail" he spat. While everybody nodded and agreed, Jellal slowly walked outside the cave. It was mid day and the sun was shining through the tree and landed on his face. He smiled up at the heat. But that smile soon faded. "I HATE YOU!" He thought she would understand. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He wished he tried harder to protect her. "YOU BASTARD!" His fist was clenched in front of his face.

Wendy finally relaxed and said "I've done the best I can, I think she should be fine when she wakes up." "You've done your best, thanks Wendy" Natsu said, sitting next to Mortis. Her eyes opened suddenly and fear clouded her vision. "Get away!" she shouted, send icicles at everyone. Gray jump in front and shouted "ice make shield!" an ice shield protected everyone from the icicle. By the time the shield was gone, Mortis had her back on the wall and her hands in her hair.

Gray walked slowly to her as he said "it's ok, your with your friends in fairytail. Your safe away from him." He pulled his hand out to touch her shoulder. She flinched at first, but after slowly remembering where she was and what happened, she calmed down and stood up. Natsu and Lucy held each other in shock at what they just witnessed. Mortis saw his shock and slowly walked towards him and said "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry..I was just…" she didn't get to finish as Natsu embraced her in a hug and said "you are safe." But Mortis didn't hug back. She gritted her teeth. She started to think of every possible death she could bring upon Keliff. This was all his fault!

"Jellal" she whispered, suddenly remembering him. Natsu let her go. She looked at outside and felt his heavenly body magic coming from it. She started to walk out the cave. Natsu went to follow, but Erza held her hand out in front o him and said "let them have some time alone.

Mortis found Jellal sitting on a boulder staring down at his feet. Gray walked from the side of the cave. He saw Mortis watching Jellal. He walked up to her and passes her her cloak. She looked up at him and he simply nodded. She took it and walked up to Jellal.

Jellal heard someone walking up to him. He turned around to find Mortis. He stood up in shock. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky and said "it's a great day." Jellal looked up to and said "yes isn't it." She sat on the boulder, opposite him. He sat back down. "It's just like old times" she said. He looked at her and smiled. "I looked for you every day" he said. Mortis looked at him and asked "really? Every day for eight years?" Jellal stared at her and said "Of course. I spent eight years looking for a girl with huge amounts of magic power. One day I thought I had found you. I felt huge amounts of power. I followed it and found it came from fairytail. I went into only find it was Nastu Dragneel's magic power."

Mortis shrugged as she said "makes sense since we're sibling." Jellal looked shocked. "You and Natsu are siblings?" "Nobody told you? Answers my question about if you knew this." "If I knew you were his sister, I would have taken you too him."

Mortis started to shake her head. "Did you really enjoy spending time with me, or was I just a burden on your shoulders?" she asked. Jellal stood up shocked. "Because from where I'm at now is that you didn't give a crap." She stood up and stared at him as she continued "do you actually know what I did to escape him in the first place? I killed his guild! And not just the guild, I killed the other children stuck there too. My magic power lost control and I felt the cold blood inside me use ice magic to kill everyone there! Everyday damn guild member and children!"

She took a calm breath and finished "but Keliff. He and I were the only survivors." She then held the cloak in her hands and stared at it. "When I crawled out of the blood cented icicles, I found this cloak there untouched. I knew it was the one from you. They took it from me when I was abducted. It must have been blown out by the wind or something. But when I found it I knew then I turned into the person you tried to hard not to raise. I'm a killer and a monster. Life and freedom are both sacred to humans in this world, if people miss use it then the monster inside will never go. That's what you told me." She then threw the cloak on the bolder and said "I'm not your kid anymore."

She started to walk back into the cave, but was suddenly held back. She was spun around and Jellal had the cloak in his hands. "you are my kids. I loved you the moment I named you. That monster your talking about, that was brought by Keliff, not you. All of this, your magic power, your power outburst, you rage. It's all down to him. He's the monster not you." He then unfolded the cloak and wrapped it around Mortis, just like he used too. A perfect fit this time.

"You are my daughter. I know you have Igneel now, but that makes you lucky. Mortis, I want you to stay the girl I raised. I still want you to stay with me." Mortis was shocked. When he placed the cloak on her, just like th other times she had a flashback.

The snow wouldn't stop. Mortis's hand were blue. The night sky made it hard for her to see. She shivered. Jellal was fast asleep. The three year old didn't want to wake him. He had been tired most of the day, working hard for little jewels to buy her food. She sat up and leaned up against a tree and rubbed her hands together close to her chest.

Jellal turned in his sleep. Mortis wondered why he wasn't cold. Was it just her? Was she weak? Her teeth started to chatter. "Are you cold Mortis?" he asked. Mortis jumped. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you" she said. Jellal smiled, without opening his eyes and said "if your cold you can always wake me."

He opened hi eyes and stood up. He took his cloak off nd wrapped it around her. She instantly felt warm. She smiled a hugged him. "Thank you Jellal" she smiled, sleepily. He smiled and picked her up as she fell asleep. Deep inside him, he wished that she would one day call him dad. That's how he saw himself to her. When Erza and Gray started dating he was happy for then, but he was heartbroken. As long as Erza's happy, he's happy. But Mortis seemed to have filled the whole in his life.

Mortis remembered that night like it was the previous one. He still wanted to travel with her. She started to wonder if she could. She had grown attached to Fairytail. "Can I think about it?" she asked. Jellal smiled and said "of course." Mortis then hugged him and said "I missed you so much." Jellal was finally relieved. Mortis was no longer mad at him. "I missed you too."


	19. Ice Brother And Biological Brother

Mortis and Jellal walked back in the cave. Everybody had seem to be waiting for them. Natsu stood up and asked "you alright?" Mortis nodded and asked "so what do we do now?" "We were hoping you could tell us that" Erza replied. "Do we stand a chance?" Lucy asked. Mortis stared at everyone. All these wizards came for her. She suddenly noticed a gray haired man. She smirked and asked "your Lyon right?" Lyon was shocked and asked "yes, how do you know me." Gray smirked too and said "I'll explain everything later."

Mortis looked around again. "I can't let you fight my war" she said. She can't use her magic power, so she would be defenceless. Master Makarov walked forward and said "child this was never just your war. When you allowed the fairytail emblem to be placed on you are family. We all take care of each other. This is not just your war anymore. This is Faiytail's war and this is a war we will win."

Mortis didn't know what to say. She turned around the face the dimming day light. "Like I said back at the guild, we fight" she said. Everybody started to exit the cave. Mortis was leading them into battle. The battle of one against an army. On Mortis's left was her biological brother Natsu Dragneel, they were both raised by Igneel and became dragon slayers. On her right was her ice magic brother Gray Fullbuster. They both shared the same ice master. She hoped this was going to be enough to stop him.

Back at the dark guild, Keliff knew the wizards were coming. He sat on top of the guild waiting. He suddenly felt the all too familiar presence. "What are you doing here Spirit?" he asked. Spirit stood a few feet away. He stared at the man. "How much longer must I do this for you?" he asked. "Do what child?" Keliff asked. "Use after death magic, to pretend I'm dead? I've been using the magic for years. I even made her see Ur so she could train in ice, just like you requested." Keliff nodded and said "even gave her some power to use the after death magic. You indeed have done my will."

"When will I be free, like you promised?" Spirit asked. Keliff turned to the boy and said "once the Dragneel girl is dead, then you will be set free."

Spirit shuddered as he didn't want Mortis to die. He wanted to help her, travel with Jellal like she used to tell him. "Father…" he started. Keliff stood up and laughed. "You haven't called me that in years." "you know why."

Keliff spat as he laughed and said "when are you going to get over me killing your mother and your step father?" Spirit missed his real parents dearly. Keliff found out about him and killed his real parents right in front of him. He then took him away and treated him like a slave.

Keliff then turned to the view and saw a group of wizards coming. "They're here." He turned to Spirit and spat "if you want freedom stay out of sight!" Spirit nodded and climbed down the back of the guild and ran far away, with guilt in his heart.

Mortis saw Keliff on the roof of the guild. She gritted her teeth as she felt her anger rise. This was going to a challenge. If she uses a small amount of her new magic strength he won't hesitate to take it all from her. She had to rely on her combat skills, for this battle anyway. Keliff started to glow dark purple as he stepped off the roof and started to hover to the group. He started to laugh, this was his opportunity he had been waiting for, to became powerful and he wasn't going to waste it. "You all must realize you are doomed!"


	20. One Against An Army

Keliff aimed his purple lightning magic at Mortis. Luxas jumped in front of her and used his lightning magic to block Keliff's. Mortis jumped backward and landed behind Jellal, while he activated his heavenly body magic. Luxas couldn't hold back Keliff's lightning and was struck down. "Luxas!" Freed shouted. Everybody charged at Keliff with their magic power. Keliff laughed and sent a wave of lighting and everyone who felt the wave fell to the floor, clenching their stomach in pain. Never had Fairytail been taken down so quickly.

Mortis, however was able to grab a hand full of wizards and protect them from the wave. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Jellal, Lyon and Luzas. She was breathing deeply as she had been fast and was carrying them all awkwardly and uncomfortable. Keliff laughed as he watched them foolishly stand up. "you won't help your friends without magic power, Mortis. You'll have to use it sooner or later" he snarled. She stared at him, as she dragged Laxus safely away.

Some of the other wizards started to get up. They started to help the others out of the way of the firing range and started to attend to their wounds. "your really starting to piss me off!" Natsu shouted. He jumped and his feet were ablaze with fire as he kicked Keliff. He landed on the roof and rolled backward to his feet. When he stood up Jellal jumped and shot heaven magic at him. Keliff held up his hand a black orb appeared and absorbed the magic. Carla flew wendy high over him and shouted "sky dragon, iron fist!"

He jumped backward and avoided the shot. "Ice make, CANAN!" Gray shouted. "Ice make, TIGER!" Lyon shouted. Both the canon blast and the tiger hit him at the same time. Gray and Lyon smiled. But as the mist started to clear, Keliff stood there without a scratch on him. "No way!" Gray grunted. Gajeel turned his arm into iron and extended it into Keliff's stomach, while Natsu jumped and shouted "Fire dragon, wing attack!" Keliff grabbed onto the iron arm and threw Gajeel in the way of Natsu's attack.

Gajeel fell to the ground. "Gajeel!" Natsu shouted. Wendy ran over and started to heal him. He leaned up and said "save your magic power kid, I'm fine." "Nothings working here" Lyon shouted. "Yeah no kidding, how do we defeat this guy?" Gray asked. Nobody had time to answer as Keliff started to use his levitation magic and picked up Gray and slammed him up against a tree. "Gray!" Lyon shouted. His limbless body lifted up again and went towards another tree. Mortis ran and jumped, catching him in mid-air and landed with him on her shoulders. "Stay with me Gray" she said. She glared up at Keliff. Wendy was on the other side and she knew if she moved Keliff would attack her. She knew she couldn't defend herself, with Gray on her shoulders.

"What''s going on Keliff? Too scared to face us in a hand to hand combat!" she shouted. He smirked as he saw straight through her. "Fine" he said. As he jumped from the building, she ran back to the other and Wendy started to heal Gray. She turned around and saw Keliff walking towards them. Natsu was about to walk and kick his ass, but she held her arm up and said "he's mine!"

She ran to him and started to throw countless punches at him. But no matter how fast she went, he was dodging them. He then kicked her in her chin, causing her teeth to be forcefully shut trapping her tongue. Blood rolled down from her mouth, soaking her t-shirt. As she was falling backwards, she landed on her hand and kicked him back. She landed and crouched while she wiped the blood, only to have more blood flow from her tongue. "Nice hit" she gargled. She had to keep her mouth open, or it would fill up with blood.

Keliff had taken a few steps back, when he was kicked. He wiped the mud off his face and stared at the child. "There's nothing you can do child. If you surrender your power and life to me now, I will let your family live" Keliff offered. She stood up straight and said "there is one thing I can do!"

She crossed her arms outwards, while leaning low on her right leg. Her right palm was facing upwards, while her right was facing downwards. Gray and Natsu knew this stance all too well. "What are you doing?!" Natsu shouted. "Don't use Iced Shell!" Gray screamed. Ice lightning started striking upwards. Keliff tried to absorb her power, but the lightning kept striking him, unable to find a safe opening to start absorbing. Her face started crack. "I give you this one chance Keliff, stand down!" she screamed. Keliff screamed a shot dark magic at her, only to have deflected into the sky. She knew his answer. "Fine!" she shouted. Just as she was about to finish the spell, she saw him bring but a knife. She couldn't sense any magic power coming from it. That's when she remembered. "I've come with a warning Mortis. Death leaks through this guild. Keliff will throw the final blow with no magic. Blood must be drawn and you must decide whose blood it will be."

She made her decision. She stopped the magic and let him come. Keliff stabbed the knife in the stomach. But it wasn't her stomach. Someone had stepped in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The victim turned his head and said "nice to see you in the flesh again." "Spirit" Mortis gasped.


	21. Out Of Control Dragon Force

Mortis caught Spirits body, while Natsu and Gray continued to fight. "Wendy!" Mortis shouted. Wendy tried to run over, but Keliff kept throwing purple lightning at her. "You foolish boy! You will never be free now. I'm even ashamed to call you my son!" Keliff shouted. Natsu stopped. The kid he just stabbed was his own son.

He looked at Mortis to see her holding Spirit. He then looked at keliff, with his eyes glowing red. That was his son, dying because of him and he doesn't care. "How could you" Natsu hissed. "You don't crae that your own flesh and blood is dying by your own hands!" he roared. Natsu roared and threw his raging fire at Keliff.

Jellal was by Spirit. This was his nephew. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He took him from Mortis and said "go help you brother. Keliff has missed his chance at absorbing your power. He has to have a certain amount of magic enery stored." Mortis didn't understand everything he just explained, but she trusted him. She stood up and walked towards the battle with Natsu and Gray. "Everybody else defend the wounded" Mortis said. Everybody tensed as they heard the anger and hatred in her voice. "Keliff!" she raged. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting and stared at her in fear. Ice and fire raged out of her eyes. "This ends now!"

She ran and used her fire magic on him. Fire slammed against his chest and he hit the ground hard. Natsu and Gray stared in amazement. Mortis felt her strength rising out of control. Her power of balance was overwhelmed by the new amount and strength of power. Her feet ablazed and flew her in the air. She saw keliff struggle to stand. He threw his hand up and tried to obsorb her power, but it wasn't working. "What?!" he screamed. She slamed her fist into her hand and icicles flew at him. Keliff struggled to avoid them. "Wendy! Now!" she shouted. Wendy ran to Spirit and started to heal him. Mortis flew down, picked Keliff up and threw him into th guild. Her power was raging out of her body. She screamed as she watched him, crash into the guild.

Natsu saw her skin starting to turn into scales around her eyes and fingers. Gray walked over to Natsu and asked "is that her dragon force?" Natsu stared at her as he replied "I don't know." Mortis's fangs grew and her eyes were glowing red. "Natsu!" he turned around to see Erza running. "She's losing control. She'll kill him!" she shouted.

Mortis screamed and jumped into the guild and attacked Keliff again. Natsu and Gray ran inside, to stop Mortis from killing him. Keliff was covered in blood in the corner of the guild and Mortis was building up her magic, to strike him dead. Gray grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her. "get off me!" she raged, as she broke free. Gray went flying into the wall. Natsu ran towards her, just as a blood red ice dagger formed. "Natsu stop!" Gray shouted. Mortis had thrown the dagger and it was plunged deep within his chest. But not Keliff's. Natsu had stepped in front and the dagger was in his stomach. Mortis saw blood spill from the side of his mouth. "Natsu!" Mortis shouted. Her dragon force faded as she ran towards him. Natsu had never been stabbed before. He felt stiff. Make any sudden movements would hurt and he knew it, but he couldn't stand any longer and he collapsed, beside Keliff.


	22. Believe In Myself

Natsu woke up back in the Fairytail infirmary. He tried to sit up, but he was suddenly pushed back down. "Don't sit up yet, Natsu" Lucy said. "Lucy" he smiled as he kissed his wife. "What happened?" he asked. Lucy was stroking his hair as she explained "you stepped in front of Mortis's dagger saving keliff. You then collapsed. Keliff has been placed in prison, with help from a physiatrist." "That's good. What about Mortis?" he asked. Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy where is my sister?" Natsu demanded. "The master has her locked away until further notice. She was about to have another magic power overload, so Gray froze her.

Natsu leant up, ignoring the pain and shouted "locked up! She needs to be released right now!" Suddenly Gray and Makorav walked in. "Gramps let her go!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu calm down. Jellal is down with her now, exorcizing her magic" Gray said. "Anyway. It was the child's decision to be locked up in the first place" the master said. "Wait what?" Lucy asked. "We have tried to explain to her, that we are not mad at her actions. To be honest if I was her and gone through everything she did, I would be out for vengeance too" he explained. Natsu didn't know what to do. "Can I see her?" he asked.

Gray and Lucy helped Natsu out of the bed. His stomach was bandaged up. "She is good with weapons" Natsu laughed. They were taken under the guild. "She is under here?" he asked. They stopped outside a large metal door. It opened and Jellal walked out. "She's refusing to come out. Her new strength is scaring her. Her eyes have a look. The look of fear and dread" he explained. Natsu let go of Lucy and held onto his side as he said "I'm going to see her, maybe I can help her." "Be careful Natsu" Lucy said. He opened the door to see she was sat hugging her knees with her head down. He closed the door and the darkness took over. But Natsu wasn't going to let that happen. His hand lit up as he walked forward. Mortis lifted her heavy head to see her brother walk towards her. "What are you doing!" he spat. She sat up shocked. "What?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing! You are supposed to be a dragon slayer!" he screamed.

She stood up offended and shouted "I am. I just can't be the one you want anymore!" Natsu laughed in shock. "What I want! Are you kidding what about you? What did you want!" "I don't know how to be a dragon slayer Natsu!" she screamed. "Dad did his best to train me in fire, but I just don't know how to be one!"

Natsu limped over to her and said "this is what I do every day. Believe in myself, the world won't change me, my dreams set me free, I have to speed up. Our feelings don't stop all the love surrounding me if I just believe in myself. I remind myself that every day. When I wake up and just as I go to bed. Believe in myself. Because no one else will."

Mortis didn't know what to say. Tears flooded her cheeks as she cried "I'm sorry, I stabbed you." Natsu hugged his sister. "Hay, you're a Dragneel. We're reckless and one day, we will end up killing someone." They laughed. Natsu let go and asked "now how about you come up and say hello."

"Natsu saw all the fear, darkness and anger disappear from her eyes. She smiled.

He never noticed it was like his. The fang toothy grin. "Yeah" she said. She helped Natsu out. "Mortis" Lucy said surprised. They all walked up to the guild, where everyone fell silent. Mortis let Lucy take Natsu and she stared back. "uh… I… I firstly would like to thank you all for coming to rescue me. That made me feel like part of this huge family. But I would like to apologise for my power outburst. I put you all in danger and I can never forgive myself." "But we have!" Gray stood up. He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he said "no one here judges you. You're a Fairytail wizard, we all make mistakes."

Worran stood up smiling and said "kid you're alright, you just need to have faith in yourself." EVeryboyd cheered in agreement. "Your right. From now on, I will BELIEVE IN MYSELF!"


	23. Spirit's side of the story

Jellal walked around the back of the guild. He saw his nephew leant against the wall holding his stab wound. He was struggling to breath, but he refused to sit. Jellal walked into view of him. Spirit took a step back in shock. "You seem better" Jellal stated. "I feel like I'm going to be ripped open" Spirit said. "Wendy could give you another healing session" Jellal suggested. "I think I might yeah" Sprit aid, walking towards the guild. "Wait a minute" Jellal said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened after Mortis escaped the guild?" he asked. Spirit looked down to the floor as he remembered and told his uncle.

"Mortis had been beaten again by my father. But it was bad. She was screaming, scared. Me and the others witnessed it all. We were too scared to even breathe. Mortis was being beaten because she was sticking up for us, and protecting us. But it got to a point, where He had cut her check deep. I remember the shock on her face when she saw the blood on her hands and felt it soaking her clothes. Keliff kept hitting her, with no sign of stopping and Mortis's screams became worse. As her screams got louder, the colder it became. Then her screams of fear, turned into screams of rage and the next thing I knew, large icicles grew from the ground, destroying the guild, killing the wizards and most of the other children. I work up, with light cuts to find Mortis unconscious outside. I dragged her to the river so she was safe and went back to find any other survivors, only to find Keliff had survived and killed the remaining children."

Jellal was shocked beyond words. "Ok" he said with a lump in his throat. "Go and see Wendy and get some more healing done." Spirit hobbled off into the guild. Jellal covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed them. "Keliff you bastard" he whimpered. He couldn't believe Mortis went through that. "Jellal." He turned around to see Natsu and Gray. "Natsu. Gray."

They walked up to him. "We wanted to say thank you for looking after our sister" Natsu smiled, smacking his hand on his shoulder. "Our? You mean she is somehow related to Gray?" Gray shook his head as he explained "here in fairytail we consider everyone family and I consider Mortis a sister to me as well, because of her ice magic abilities and out master Ur." "Well, you're welcome. She gave me the reason to carry on living, after the tower of heaven incident" Jellal said. "So can I ask, are you hoping she will join you again?" Natsu asked.

"Um I should maybe go" Gray said, backing away. Jellal stared at Natsu as he explained "Ideally yes, but I don't want to take her away from the life she has with Fairytail and with you Natsu. I understand it would be difficult for you…" "Hang on just stop" Natsu interrupted. "She may be a thirteen year old wizard, but she is smart enough to make her own decisions. If she chooses to go with you, then she can go. I'm not her guardian. Technically. You still are." Jellal was shocked. "You wouldn't mind if she did come with me?" he asked. Natsu shrugged and said "it's all up to Mortis what she does."


	24. Mortis's Death Magic

Mortis was sat by the bar. She was making the ice float up and down. She was still bruised and cut from the battle. She shook her head suddenly, from remembering.

Natsu collapsed to the ground. "Natsu!" Gray screamed, while running to his side. "NO!" Lucy screamed. All Mortis could do was stand and watch her brother die. The dragon force had almost faded, but it had started to come back as Mortis's anger grew. Keliff leant on his side and saw Natsu's stab wound. "Don't die on us, you git!" Gray shouted, as he used his ice to seal up the wound.

Keliff smiled, as blood spilled from his mouth. Mortis saw that bloody smile as he said "I bet you wish I had taken your power now." He then coughed up blood. She then lost her anger and her dragon force was back. She jumped over Natsu, picked Keliff up by his shirt and smacked him back outside the guild. When he landed, Mortis smacked him again. She was breathing deeply and every time she did her power grew out of control. When Keliff landed the final time, Mortis was over him with fire ice, growing over her fist.

Keliff suddenly realised the trouble he was in. Her power was out of control and she barely had a pupil in her eyes. "Stop please!" he begged. "Why should i? you never did, when I begged." "I'm begging you for my life. If you let me go I will never see you again, I'll leave you alone! PLEASE!" he cried, as Mortis raised her icicle fist, ready for the death strike. Gray ran out to find Mortis striking. "Ice make cross!" he shouted. Mortis was then encased in ice.

Spirit saw Mortis at the bar. He had finished his healing session with Wendy and he was now walking properly. He felt bad tormenting her for years. He went into his pocket. He had enough jewels for two meals. He walked over to the bar next to Mortis and ordered two hot meals.

Mortis didn't know what to do. All she could say to him was "why?" Spirit knew what she was talking about and said "I didn't have a choice." "Yes you did. You could have told me you were in trouble. You knew I was Igneel. We could have saved you. Keliff wasn't a dragon slayer, so he wouldn't have stood a chance" Mortis argued.

"Mortis Keliff was my father. He killed my mother and step father when I was young and placed me with all the other slaves" Spirit explained. "Slaves? Ha! You have to be joking. We weren't slaves. We were test subjects to the dark guilds magic power training."

Natsu and Gray were by the bar listening in. "You don't think I don't know that! When you left I was forced to learn the death arts. That's why you saw Ur. That was me helping you. I knew that to defeat my father you would need more than one magic ability. You have fire, ice and death magic." Mortis held her hand up to stop him and asked "what do you mean I have death magic. That's against the rules of the magic council." "I gave you the ability."

Mortis stood up from her stool and looked at her hands. Natsu feared what she was going to do. "Mortis wait!" but it was too late. Her hands grew dark and she pushed it out around the guild and everything went grey. Everybody in the guild looked around. Suddenly white figures appeared and they were sitting around the guild.

The ghost didn't seem to notice them. Mortis realize what she did. She had taken the guild into the past fairytail members. She walked beside Natsu and asked "is this what it feels like to over to do it, Natsu style?" Natsu was still staring around while he answered "I think you overpassed my overdoing it, when we were on the beach" he replied.

Suddenly two children ran past them. One girl and boy. Mortis and Natsu watched them play with their magic. The boy was using air magic, while the girl was using steel. They both looked like Mortis and Natsu. She held onto Natsu's hand and said "it's mum and dad." Natsu suddenly saw it. "They look really happy together" she said.

"Were you and Lucy like this before you two got married?" she asked. Natsu smiled as he replied "more like she would kick me in the face." Mortis laughed as she said "Yeah Lucy told me all about that." Suddenly everything faded and all the colour came back. The guild looked at her as she said "maybe it's not so bad having death magic."


	25. Our Brother

After a few days the guild was back to normal. Mortis, Jellal and Spirit were working on the power balance magic. Mortis needed it more powerful, since she still had her magic power increased by the serum. Mortis's body glowed blue and red, brighter than it ever had before. She took a breath of relief as she felt normal again. "You must be careful now. If the power balance breaks again. You will never be able to build it again" Jellal explained. "Got it" Mortis said, nervously.

Jellal walked back into the guild. "Listen Mortis. I'm going to go travel with uncle Jellal" he said. "Uncle?" she asked, smirking. "Well he is. And I'd like to call him uncle as I can't call Keliff father because he wasn't. He killed my true father. Anyway, I was wondering if you're going to come with us?" he asked.

Mortis knew she could go with them, but she didn't want to leave Natsu. Also Gray had just introduced her Lyon. They all were ice siblings and Mortis had finally felt like she had a family, within Fairytail. "I need to talk to someone about it before I make a decision on that. When do you guys leave?" she asked. "In the next couple of days" he answered.

The town bell struck midnight. Nobody was in sight. Mortis walked down the street, by the river. She then saw her dad. "Dad!" she called. Jerry looked up and smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I heard what happened yesterday. Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine dad. My powers back under control." They sat down on the bench. "Can I see your magic?" he asked. Mortis smiled and she brought out her hands. One held fire, while the other held the Fairytail logo in ice. "Gray Fullbuster taught me that ice trick" she explained. "I never thought that one of my children would learn more than one magic ability" he said. She scratched the back of her head as she explained "it's a long story."

She stared at the river for a while. Jerry placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "I'm sensing you need to talk about something. Do you?" she nodded as she asked "Jellal Fernandes raised more until I was five. We travelled all around Fiore. I have an opportunity to go with him again. I want too, but I don't want to leave what I have with Fairytail. I don't know what to do. So what would you do?" she asked. "Hmm" he wondered, scratching his hairy chin. "Because he raised you, do you see him as a father?" he asked.

Mortis didn't want to answer truthfully, but couldn't bring herself to lie. "Yes I do." Jerry slapped her arm and said "then where's the difficulty. Fairytail will always be waiting for you when you decide to come back. And so will I." Mortis smiled and said "thanks dad." As they were hugging goodbye Mortis quickly remembered "Natsu says he's sorry. He couldn't come because he's recovering from a stab wound I gave him." Jerry stared into the distance as he said "I'm not going to ask." They both laughed.

Mortis sneaked back into the house. Hoping she hadn't woken Natsu or Lucy. Natsu thought it would be a good idea to treat Mortis like a child, so she could have her strength like one, so he gave her a curfew for nine. It was then two. She walked up the stairs without making a sound, just as she was about to grab the door handle… "You are so grounded."

She turned around to see Natsu standing there with his arms crossed and new bandages around his stomach, in his boxers. Mortis smacked her hand over her eyes and said "Oh my days. Please tell me you have pyjamas?" she begged. "I'm wearing them!" Natsu answered. "Oh I'm going to need help after seeing that" Mortis said, removing her hand. "I said to be back by nine" he said. "So?" she shrugged. Natsu playfully grabbed her arms, picked her up into her room. "What are you doing you absolute nutter?!" she laughed. "Just being the big brother" Natsu smiled, putting her down. "More like the big pain" she laughed.

Natsu sat on the bed, smiling. "What's up?" she asked, sitting next to him. "You've changed so much" he said. "How?" she asked, confused. "You smile now. You let yourself loose" Natsu explained. Mortis looked back at two months ago when she first joined. She was so scared and wouldn't smile for anything. Now she's even laughing.

"Natsu listen. About travelling with Jellal. I'm going to go with him and Spirit tomorrow" she said. "Oh" Natsu said. He stared to the floor. "Are you mad?" she asked. He shook his head as he replied "no. I'm sad you're leaving. But it's what you want and you will be back one day right?" Mortis hugged him as she said "Hell yeah. I'm not quitting the guild, I'll just be travelling with Jellal and Spirit for a while."

Natsu knew she needed to tell her. There was something he has held back from her. But if she's going to travel and for who knows how long, then he had to tell her. He kissed her forehead and said "you know I love you?" "Yeah" Mortis replied, worried. "Then there's someone out there who is far more powerful than me and you put together. We have no chance to defeat him if we ever came across him" he said. "Who is he?" she asked. Natsu leant back and placed a hand on Mortis head as he answered "our older brother."


	26. I'll Be Back Soon

Everybody was at Fairytail to say goodbye to Mortis and Spirit. They were both sat on the bar next to each other, with their bags by their feet on the floor. "I can't believe you're going already kid" Gajeel said. "Thanks Gajeel. I'll miss you" Mortis smiled. "yeah me too. Work on your fighting strategy and we'll both kick salamander's ass when you come back" he smiled. "You can count on it" she laughed. "I'm so glad you're coming with us" Spirit said. "It will be great to with Jellal again. And maybe we can actually have a friendship where we can hang out and not sleep in shifts" Mortis smirked.

She suddenly noticed Gray right at the back guild. She could tell something was wrong as he was fully clothed.

She got down from the bar and walked over to him. "Why the long face snowman?" she asked. His brows furrowed and he lied "nothing." Mortis stuck his feet to the floor with ice as she said "tell me the truth. Look I will be back. I don't know when, but I'll be back." Gray looked at her and said "I thought I would be fine if you decided to leave. But when Natsu said you were, I'm gutted." He then smiled at her and said "but I will miss you." He freed his feet and hugged her. "If you see Lyon on your travels kick his ass" he whispered in her ear.

"Mortis!" She turned around to see Jellal and Spirit with their bags. Mortis walked over and Jellal handed her, her blue coat. She put in on and grabbed her bag. She was then tackled to the ground by Natsu and Lucy. "You didn't think you were going without saying goodbye to us!" Lucy laughed. Mortis hugged them both. "Come back soon ok!" Lucy said, helping her up. Natsu stared at his sister and didn't know what to say. "say something you jerk!" she laughed. "Have fun, look out for Igneel and visit soon!" he smiled. Mortis replicated the smile and everybody saw the same dragon thang toothy grin. "You can count on it!" she said.

Jellal, Spirit and Mortis walked together out of the guild, with everybody shouting goodbye. Mortis looked back with a tear down her cheek. This the family she left and it will be the family she will come back to one day. "I'll miss you all!" she shouted back. Erza walked beside Gray and asked "are you ok?" He nodded and said "it's weird. Because of her she made me and Natsu brothers in some way." She shivered at that thought. Erza couldn't help but to laugh. Lucy Linked arms with Natsu and said "she will be back soon." "Oh I know" he smiled. Happy flew and landed on his shoulder. "I still have you two. Anyway we should find a job or we're going to starve for the next year" he smiled.


	27. I NEED YOUR HELP!

So it's been nearly a year now. Please leave a review as I love your responses. However, this is where I need your help! I don't want to leave the story here. I want Zeref involved somehow. But I don't know how. How do you guys think he should be involved? Let me know and by the end of the week, I shall update with a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Thank you for your help and support.


End file.
